


Tentative Steps

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Long lost child, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in November 2015. Robert left town after the disaster. Aaron is still coping with the guilt of the helicopter crash. He gets a lead on Robert's whereabouts and against his better nature, he decides to follow it...





	1. Chapter 1

Nov. 2015

 

“It was him. I’d bet my life on it.” Paddy announced as he sat with Chas having coffee in the back room of the pub.

 

“But how can you be so sure?”

 

“Even I questioned it but then he turned around and I definitely saw him. Luckily he didn’t see him.”

 

“So you’re telling me he has stayed in the area after all that happened. I’m sure you must be wrong.”

 

“I’m not saying he worked there. He was dressed in casual smart clothes, not the type you wear for farm work.” Paddy explained. “He seemed to be pointing to farm equipment as though he was selling something.”

 

“Oh well. He won’t be showing his face in the village for a while. As much I am grateful to him for what he did, Aaron does not need him back here.”

 

“How’s Diane holding up? She said she was going to go with Finn to the graveyard today.”

 

“She is not good. Luckily Lawrence said there is no sign of Chrissie or Lachlan coming back at the moment. He has been so apologetic since the explosion. I must admit I feel sorry for him but Bernice seems to be doing her best to cheer him up.”

 

“It’s all a mess. Poor Aaron thinks he is to blame for all of this. He was up again all last night. I thought moving in with us would be the best so he could avoid people for a while but he has just become so withdrawn.”

 

“He said he would pop in for a cuppa this afternoon.” Chas replied.

 

Aaron had arrived early and was about to open the door when he heard Paddy and his mum chatting away. He did not need to hear the name. He knew they were talking about Robert. So he listened in for a while.

 

Aaron decided to leave and go for a walk as he tried to clear his head, now full of unwelcome emotional thoughts. Every night just as he dropped off to sleep, his mind wandered to the events of that horrific day in August when everyone’s life had changed in minutes.

 

He could still remember the heat, the flames, the screams and the feelings of overwhelming terror that had engulfed the village hall. The loss of Ruby and Val had hit the village hard. He knew he shouldn’t blame himself but he knew if he hadn’t told Chrissie about the affair none of this would have happened.

 

No-one else seemed to blame him, people were too busy blaming Robert for that. Even Chrissie had people feeling sorry for her.

 

Aaron headed home after what seemed like hours. Rhona greeted him with her usual friendly smile. He smiled back and headed to his room. Soon he was asleep making up for his nights of

 

tossing and turning. He found himself back at the Lodge, something until now he had managed to block out with the more traumatic events of recent months.

 

“I mean it. I love you.” he could clearly see the pain etched on Robert’s face as he had his finger on the trigger. Suddenly the gun went off and Aaron woke up with a start. Sweat was pouring down his face along with tears as he started to sob.

 

The last conversation he had with Robert had been that morning months ago in the back room when Robert came looking for Diane. Aaron had goaded him telling him to leave. He realised now that he had been in self-preservation mode trying to shut out all painful memories, but now the memories had resurfaced leaving just pain and confusion about the events of the day back in July.

 

The following morning at breakfast Paddy was faffing around as usual trying to find Leo’s other shoe so he could take him to school.

 

“Aaron, have you seen Leo’s shoe?”

 

“No..sorry. Why is it you can’t cope when Rhona starts work before you?”

 

Paddy gave a sarcastic smile back. “Oh I remember he kicked it off in the car yesterday while he was having a tantrum. Can you keep an eye on him for two seconds while I go and get it.”

 

Aaron nodded realising Paddy had left his diary on the table. He did not know why but something made him look.

 

Holburn Farm.. 12-2.

 

There was nothing else in the diary and Aaron knew he had clinic on a Wednesday afternoon so he realised that must have been where he saw Robert. As soon as Paddy came back into the house, he grabbed his keys. “I will see you later, I need to get to scrapyard.”

 

Adam was away with Victoria for a few days so this was the perfect opportunities to try and track down the elusive Robert Sugden and to get the answers that he needed to put that day behind him, maybe then he would be able to deal better with the helicopter disaster…

 

 

He pulled up on the farm around lunchtime. It was quiet with only a few farm vehicles parked up so he climbed out and tried to see if he could find anyone.

 

“Can I help you?” A tall man asked from across the yard.

 

“Yes, hopefully you can. I am a friend of Paddy Kirk, the vet from Emmerdale and he said that when he was here yesterday he noticed a man selling farm equipment. I own a scrapyard and I was wondering if you had the name of the salesman as he may have some leads on old farm equipment that could be scrapped.”

 

The farmer smiled. “Can you give me two minutes and I will get you his card?” He came out with a business card. “Here you go. By the way when you see Paddy could you thank him for me and tell him the cow has made a great recovery. He is a fantastic vet.”

 

“Yes I will…” Making it obvious he was waiting for a name.

 

“Bill Turnbull…”

 

“Thanks for the information as well.” Aaron added.

 

He climbed back in his car, drove a few miles down the road and then pulled up in a layby. He reached for his phone and started to text. Luckily for him, he had changed his number after Robert had smashed his phone. He looked at the card for a mobile number. It was clear that Robert worked for a small plant equipment firm near Ripon.

 

Hello. Apologies for a text but signal is too poor for a call. I have a friend who may be interested in some equipment. Can you meet him at 2pm today at the Black Bull Pub in Galton Village? His name is Bob. Bill Turnbull, Holburn Farm.

 

Aaron had to restrain himself from using text speak. He needed to make it sound official if there was any chance of convincing Robert of a meeting. He probably wouldn’t be available today but at least if he could get dialogue going he would be able to arrange a meeting at another time.

 

“He didn’t have to wait very long as he heard a familiar beep.” He picked up it, his hands shaking slightly in anticipation. 2pm would be fine. I will be there! Thanks, Robert.

Aaron looked at his watch. He drove the twenty minutes along the road to Galton and pulled up over the road from the pub. Just before 2pm he noticed a familiar face driving a brand new SUV. He realised that it would most likely be a company car. He watched Robert lean over to grab some stuff off the passenger seat as he climbed out and headed into the pub.

 

This was his first glimpse of Robert in almost three months. Although he had only seen him for a few seconds, something was different. His hair and clothes were very much unchanged but it was the way he carried himself. Long gone was the man who swaggered around as though he owned the village.

 

Aaron took a deep breath and headed into the bar. Looking around he noticed Robert sitting in a booth in the corner of the pub. He looked up as he heard someone approaching him.

 

Aaron could see Robert’s smile suddenly turn to a look of sheer and utter confusion and almost panic. “Aaron…” he announced almost unable to speak.

 

“Hello Robert.”

 

“How did you find me?” He replied, almost unable to keep eye contact with him.

 

“I’m Bob. Can I sit down?”

 

“Of course. I will get us a drink.” Robert got up and wandered across to the bar almost as if he was in a daze. Aaron noticed how he kept looking over, the shock still clearly etched on his face.

 

He came back with two pints. “So how did you do it?”

 

“I overheard Paddy and my mum talking yesterday. He had seen you on Holburn Farm so I drove up and convinced the owner to give me your name and he did. I knew you wouldn’t agree to see me so I tricked you.”

 

“Why are you here?” Robert asked.

 

“I need some answers, Robert. My life has been hell since you left and I need to be able to move on.”

 

“What’s happened?” Robert asked obviously concerned. “You haven’t started running again or cutting.”

 

“No nothing like that. It’s funny you know….” Aaron smirked. “I expected you to be angry when

 

I arrived.”

 

“Why would I be angry?” Robert asked gently.

 

“Because I wrecked your life. I destroyed your life by telling Chrissie.”

 

Robert shook his head. “Aaron, you didn’t ruin my life. The one person who ruined my life is the person I see in the mirror every morning.”

 

“Oh…” Aaron commented. “So how are you holding up since leaving.”

 

“I’m trying to rebuild my life.”

 

Those words hurt Aaron for some reason. “After I destroyed it, you mean.”

 

Robert stayed calm and without thinking instinctively reached over the table and placed his hand over Aaron’s. The warmth of his touch caught Aaron by surprise but then he reacted by pulling his hand away.

 

“Aaron, you need to move on. You are not to blame for my change of fortune. I’ve spent the last ten years scheming and blackmailing my way to the top, it’d obviously come back to bite me at some point. As they say ‘Karma is a bitch’ and that’s what happened to me. If you hadn’t have told Chrissie, someone else would have done.”

 

“How are things back at the village? I didn’t hear anything until last month when Vic texted me out of the blue asking where I was. I didn’t tell her, just texted her back to say I was ok.”

 

“She wanted to thank you for saving Adam. You risked your life for him. I do appreciate it, you know.”

 

“I did what any normal person would do. I don’t need thanking. I just wish I’d been able to stop the helicopter being hit and then none of this would have happened. How are Diane and Eric?”

 

“I won’t lie. It’s been hard for them both. They have family around them though. How about you? I thought you would have moved to London or Manchester by now.”

 

“No, I wanted to stay local. I didn’t realise how much I missed village life until I left Emmerdale. Anyway one of the contacts from the convention had given me his business card so I gave him a call and he gave me a job. It’s not the best paid but it comes with a car and it’s a foot back on the job ladder.” Robert explained.

 

“Aaron, what did you want to ask me? I’ll answer as honestly as I can.”

 

“I thought I’d dealt with it but I need to know about what happened at the Lodge. Would you have pulled the trigger?”

 

Tears started to appear in Robert’s eyes as his mind was taken back to the events of the day. “No, I could never hurt you. Not now, not ever. I know you won’t believe me but I did only mean to scare Paddy off.”

 

“But you threatened to hurt Rhona and Leo?” Aaron pushed him, the anger starting to seep out. “How could you ever make threats against a 4 year old child? He’s my godson, for god sake.”

 

“I hold my hands up and you don’t know how much I hate myself for that. It’s one of the reasons I’ll never set foot back in the village. It took moving away from the village to make me realise how much hurt I had caused. Now I’ve a chance at a fresh start where no-one knows me. I am known as Rob by the villagers, they are a friendly lot. I can go into the pub and have a drink and a chat on my own terms without people judging me.”

 

Aaron could not believe how different this Robert was. He was defeatist but upbeat at the same time. “So you live nearby then?”

 

Robert looked at him and then his expression changed. “Aaron, you do not need to know. Just take away what I said and process it. I’m changing for the better and part of that is thanks to your influence on my life. You shouldn’t feel guilty about what happened. I chased you remember and I would not let you go. I’m letting you go now…move on with your life, you deserve to have a good life because you’re one of the most amazing and selfless people I have ever met. Take care…”

 

With that he stood up and wandered out of the pub. Aaron was left in complete shock. What had just happened? Was that the real Robert Sugden? Robert had finally gave him the push to try and move on, but something was holding him back…

 

 

Aaron could not get his mind off Robert. He lay in bed that night thinking about their conversation and how much he had changed. Days turned into weeks but the thoughts of Robert did not disappear.

 

 

December 2015

 

“21 days until Christmas.” Kerry piped up at the pub as Aaron sat at his usual bar stool one lunchtime. He knew exactly what day it was. Today was the year’s anniversary of his first kiss with Robert and he wished he could go back to that day. He had loved those first two months of their affair, the thrill of their meet-ups excited him. It was only after Katie died that reality set in and the affair started to become more complicated.

 

He picked up his car keys and headed out of the village. Something compelled him to go to the layby.

 

All he wanted was a few minutes to sit and think, but just his luck there was a car parked in the normally deserted stretch of road. As he got closer, he realised that he recognized the car. It was Robert’s SUV. He stopped the car before Robert had a chance to see him and he was about to turn around when he thought what the hell…

 

He pulled up behind the SUV and waited for Robert to see him. As soon as he did Robert jumped out of the car and approached the window.

 

“What are you doing here?” Robert asked with a smile.

 

“I thought maybe your car had broken down.”

 

“Well I am sorry to disappoint you but it is working fine. Anyway I have breakdown cover now so I wouldn’t need to call out a mechanic again.”

 

“Can I get in!” Robert suggested reaching over to open the door on the passenger side.

 

Aaron nodded. “So what brought you here today?”

 

“Same thing as you. I just felt like I needed to come and think. Same for you, I guess.”

 

“So how are things?” Aaron asked, as if he was making polite conversation.

 

“Life is good. I am still making progress on turning evil Robert into nice Robert.”

 

“You were never evil, Robert. You just acted like a complete muppet at times. You never considered other people’s feelings as long as you got what you wanted.”

 

“I deserved that, didn’t I? How are you doing? Have you been able to move forward after our chat?” Robert asked.

 

“Not really. There’s so much crap to deal with. I will work through it in my own time.”

 

“Is there no-one you can open up to?” Robert asked in a concerned tone. “You are lucky. You have Chas and Paddy!”

 

“I can’t open up about what’s really bothering me.” Aaron stared at him but then changed the

 

subject. “You don’t have anyone else to open to either so I guess we’ve something in common.”

 

“I’ve never had anyone to open up to until I met you and I think that’s why I struggled so much to deal with our relationship. What we had confused me. As much as I loved what we had, it took me out of my comfort zone. I told you on my wedding day that I didn’t need to put things in a box like you when in fact I did. I put you in a box and my life at Home Farm in another box and whenever these boxes started to collide, I did stupid and unforgivable things to stop it from happening.”

 

“So I was just a box to you that could be opened and closed when you felt like it.” Aaron said slightly annoyed.

 

“No that’s the whole point. You spilled over into every part of my life and as hard as I tried I couldn’t get you back into the box. I fell in love with you without even realising; it crept up on me and when I finally had to face the truth, I couldn’t.”

 

“But that’s sorted now. You have moved on, I have…”

 

Robert looked sad. “But the truth is that you had nothing to move on from. Like you said you never loved me.”

 

Aaron bit his lip and looked out of the window. “I lied.” He whispered under his breath. Robert was struggling to hear what he had said. “What did you say?”

 

Aaron looked at him with determination. “I lied, Robert. I loved you more than I ever had anyone.” The tears were streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Do you mean it?”

 

“Yes…” Aaron said, his voice breaking with emotion.

 

Robert took a deep breath. “Do you still love me?”

 

“Yes, I always will. You are like an addiction I can’t… don’t want to shake. However much anger I feel for you, the love will always outweigh it.” Aaron explained emotionally.

 

“I thought I disgusted you.”

 

“Your behaviour disgusted me. You had a gun pointed at me, what else did you expect me to say.” Aaron replied.

 

“I am so so sorry for the way I have treated you over the past year. There’s no excuse for that.” Robert wiped away a tear from Aaron’s cheek and decided to bite the bullet. “Aaron, what do you want to do about ‘us’?”

 

Aaron sniffled wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I don’t get you.”

 

“How do I put this? Do we have any chance of salvaging what we had?”

 

Aaron held his gaze. “No, we don’t. There is nothing I’d want to salvage…”

 

“Ok, I will get out of your life. I promise to leave you alone.” Robert sounded upset.

 

“You didn’t give me a chance to finish. I’m willing to give it a go and try again but from scratch.

 

Are you officially single? “ Aaron smiled as he watched Robert’s face light up.

 

“Well I’m still legally married but there’s been no-one since I left the village.” Robert explained.

 

“Me too… well not the marriage part, obviously.” He laughed.

 

“Look I need to get back to work. Do you want to meet up tomorrow night for drink? I can come near you.” Aaron felt nervous like he was arranging his first date.

 

“Ok, that’d be great. I live in Gresby. Do you know it?” Aaron nodded.

 

“Yes. I will meet you in the village pub. It is the only one there so you won’t get lost.” Robert replied.

 

Aaron smiled and leant over to kiss Robert quickly on the cheek. “I’ll come about 7pm and we could maybe grab a bite to eat.”

 

Robert smiled as he climbed out of the car and Aaron drove off.

 

 

 

Aaron wanted to make an effort but he knew he had to balance this with his mum’s uncanny ability to spot a date night a mile off. He was starting to wish he had stayed at Paddy’s. He thought he had got away with it.

 

“Aaron, who is he?” Chas called after him as he headed for the pub door. “Mum, I’m 23. I am sure you don’t need to know about my love life.” “Love..life? Is it serious?”

 

“Let’s put it this way. I have a feeling this one could go somewhere but after everything that I went through this year I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

 

“Don’t let Robert cast a shadow over this one. I’m so proud of you picking yourself up and moving on.”

 

“Thanks mum.” He kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Will you be home?”

 

“I don’t know. Don’t wait up is all I will say.”

 

Chas shared her excitement with Paddy who had just arrived. “Aaron’s moving on.”

 

“Great! He has seemed chirpier since yesterday.”

 

Robert was waiting for him with a pint in the corner of the pub. He smiled at him.

 

“Hi, did you find it ok?” he asked nervously.

 

“Yes, but as you pointed out, it is the only one.” he replied.

 

“Thank you for coming.” Robert announced totally shocked when Aaron took a seat next to him rather than opposite.

 

“Robert, I’m not some business associate so chill.” “I just don’t want to ruin it.” he commented.

“Robert, I love you already and this new version is even more attractive so please relax. We’ve all night and we’re not having some hidden affair.”

 

Soon the conversation and beer were flowing. They seemed to talk more in the last hour than they had in the 8 months they were together. Aaron could see how settled Robert was in the village and he was right about the locals.

 

“Do they know we’re on a date?”

 

“I don’t know, shall I ask them?” Robert asked playfully, the beer starting to go to his head.

 

He headed across to the bar and a very pretty woman started talking to him. Aaron looked over and could feel a pang of jealousy. Robert started to point over to Aaron and the woman came back over with him.

 

“Ella, this is Aaron…my boyfriend.” Robert announced proudly making Aaron smile. She joined them for a quick drink before her friends arrived and she went to sit with them. “Are you open with everyone?”

 

“Yes, Ella took a shine to me when I first arrived and I told her why I wasn’t interested. But let’s not start labelling things. The only thing you need know is that I love you.” He replied before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

By the end of the night, Aaron had been introduced to most of the villagers and the empty bottles were lined up in the middle of the table. “Right, I don’t think you’ll be driving home. Shall I order you a taxi or you could stay over?”

 

“I was hoping to crash at yours, but if you don’t have room I’ll just get a taxi.” Aaron slurred as they got up, said goodnight and staggered off towards Robert’s house.

 

“You are welcome to stay anytime you like. I have a spare room.”

 

They almost fell in the door. “I just have to pop to the toilet. Make yourself comfortable.” Robert pointed to the sofa.

 

He headed back into the living room and found Aaron passed out asleep on the chair. He ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket covering him up.

 

Aaron had the best night’s sleep ever but then woke up with a banging headache. It took him a few moments to remember that he was staying at Robert’s.

 

“Here, drink these!” Robert smiled as he handed Aaron a drink. “It will help the hangover.”

 

“Thanks!” Aaron clutched his head. “I’m never going to drink that much again.”

 

“Pull the other one, Aaron.” Robert laughed. “Did you sleep ok?”

 

“Yeah. Did I pass out?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I am sorry about that.” Aaron commented.

 

Robert took a seat on the sofa. “What is there to be sorry about?”

 

“You know!”

 

“Aaron, I don’t expect anything and especially not with the state you were in last night. We need to take one day at a time and I’m letting you set the pace. I’m just shocked you let me back in and it means everything.”

 

“You’ve changed so much.” Aaron kissed him passionately and started tugging at his t-shirt.

 

Robert kissed him. “You look like your head is killing you so why don’t we wait! Stay for Sunday lunch if you want, they do a mean one at the pub.”

 

“I’d love to but mum will get suspicious and I don’t want anyone to know about us being back together. It was other people interfering causing trouble last time and I think we need to spend time alone to see where we are heading. I can run some cover but mum tends to dig deep for information.”

 

Robert smiled. “Does this mean you can stay over occasionally? How about dinner tomorrow night or is that too soon.”

 

“I am sure I could be persuaded.” Aaron kissed him before heading into the shower.

 

It was midday by the time Aaron arrived home.

 

“Aaron, it went well then!” Chas asked as soon as he walked in the door.

 

“Yes, it was fun.” He smiled.

 

“Are you seeing him again?”

 

“Yes, he has invited me over sometime next week for a meal.”

 

“You can bring him back here anytime?” Chas asked hopefully.

 

“Mum, I appreciate that you care but can you just back off a bit as you know what happened with Robert. I don’t want this going the same way. You need to let me make my own choices and my own mistakes. I’m sure you will meet him soon enough.”

 

Chas gave him a smile. “I’m sorry, love. I won’t stick my beak in when it’s not wanted. I am just glad you have Robert flaming Sugden out of your hair.”

 

“That’s another thing. Can we stop talking about Robert? I feel like everything is a comparison to my screwed up relationship with him. This is different and I don’t need to be constantly reminded.”

 

Chas hugged him. “Sorry love.”

 

The Monday night had soon arrived, as Aaron pulled up outside the cottage where Robert lived.

 

He had not got much chance to look around last time.

 

“Hi.” Robert kissed him as he walked in the door. “Do you want some wine or beer?”

 

“A beer would be great but can you make sure I don’t have more than three bottles. I don’t want to spend tonight on the sofa.”

 

“I’ve made up the spare room in case.”

 

Aaron looked at him. “You’re kidding right.”

 

Robert kissed him again, leaving him in no doubt where he would be spending the night.

 

Next morning, Aaron woke up to the sight that he never thought he would see again – waking up next to Robert.

 

“Hello, sleepyhead.” Aaron said as he watched Robert blink repeatedly to wake himself. He looked like such an adorable dork with his bed hair and his clueless expression. Aaron moved over and cuddled into him. “I have missed this.”

 

“Me too.” Robert was about to deepen their exchange.

 

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of Robert’s mobile. He picked it up and Aaron noticed it was an unknown number. “Hello.”

 

Aaron could hear muffled chatter but could not make out the words.

 

“Ok, I see. Can you give me a moment?” He said on the phone as he climbed out of bed and went downstairs leaving Aaron curious as Robert seemed to have become slightly emotional.

 

“I will be there as soon as I can. Of course, I understand. She needs me!” Were the three comments that Aaron could make out.

 

Robert came upstairs in a bustle. “Aaron, I hate to be rude but something has come up and I need to go now. Would you mind?”

 

Aaron did not mean to react badly but he had been through so much with Robert that he did not have any trust in him. “What’s up?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Robert snapped without meaning too. “There is just somewhere I need to be. I’ll call you.”

 

“I won’t hold my breath. Don’t worry. I get it, Robert. Hope you enjoyed last night as it will be the last time.” He walked out of the door, knowing full well she had snapped her finger and he was going back again. Chrissie would always be his first choice and Aaron needed to accept that would never change…


	2. Chapter 2

One week later, Aaron had not heard a thing from Robert but he didn’t need to. All the proof he needed played out in the pub before him. Chrissie had arrived home a few days earlier on cue and she was not in a good mood. Poor Lawrence was bearing the brunt of her anger.

 

“If he thinks he’s getting one more chance, he can take a run and jump.”

 

“I totally agree with you.” Lawrence said trying to broker a ceasefire with his livid daughter. “You need to move on, Chrissie. I’m so glad you made the decision to come home.”

 

“It doesn’t help when I have to see his mug across the bar every night.” Chrissie replied not realising how loud she was talking due to her excessive intake of wine.

 

Aaron got up to go through the back. He was not in the mood for a fight.

 

“Where are you going?” Chas blocked his way. “Just ignore her. She doesn’t mean it. She has been through so much lately, you need to excuse her.”

 

He was annoyed. “Just because you and her are bezzies now does not mean I’ve got to like her.”

 

“But you have something in common. You both hate Robert, so just try and get on. I know you’re upset because your mystery bloke hasn’t been in touch but you cannot take it out on everyone else.”

 

Chas didn’t realise she had hit a nerve because Aaron knew that Robert would be in touch very soon as he had been rejected by Chrissie so he would now move onto his second choice, only Aaron wasn’t going to let him.

 

Sure enough a text arrived later that night whilst Aaron was lying on his bed watching TV.

 

_R- Sorry Aaron… I messed up but I have a valid reason if you will let me explain. Can we meet? xxx_

Numerous texts followed over the next few days…

 

_R -I should not have shut you out again. Give me another chance? Please xxx R -I love you, Aaron. Please reply…. Xxx R- At least give me a chance to explain xxx_

 

It was the last text that made him sit up and take notice.

 

_R- I don’t think you have any right to judge me…_

 

Aaron picked up his phone.

 

_A - 2pm… Pub at Gresby. No excuses._

_R- Ok, thanks_

 

Aaron walked into the pub ready to go all guns blazing. “What the hell have I ever done to you, Robert.” He announced as he took a seat opposite Robert.

 

“I didn’t mean that last text but I needed to get your attention.”

 

“Not that one again. You don’t need to explain, Robert. I get it, we’re over, you have put the final nail in the coffin.”

 

“But I need you in my life. I missed you so much and when you agreed to get back with me, it meant everything. But there is something you need to know. You may not want to be with me when I tell you.”

 

“I already know, Robert. I heard your conversation. You ran back to her again, but she has rejected you, hasn’t she.”

 

Robert looked totally confused. “Who?”

 

“Who do you think? Chrissie… your wife. She was slagging you off in the pub last night and she’s kicked you to the kerb, hasn’t she? Well guess what I’m not your go-to person any more.”

 

Robert shook his head. “Chrissie! I haven’t seen her since I left the village, in fact I’ve had no contact with her whatsoever.”

 

Aaron was becoming angrier. “The lies keep coming don’t they? I heard you.”

 

He was becoming impatient. “Aaron, listen to me. I have no interest in Chrissie. I was talking to a caseworker at Social Services. They contacted me two months ago and told me that I have a daughter.”

 

Aaron sat back in his chair in complete shock. “What?”

 

“She has just turned three and she is called Chloe. I had a one night stand just before Chrissie and I got serious. Her mum, Joanna, never told me about her. Anyway Joanna’s life started to spiral out of control and she got into some serious drugs. She asked her case worker to track me down and I was given a DNA test. Chloe is mine. I have been having contact with her for the past 6 weeks and they rang the other morning to tell me Joanna had died from an overdose. They wanted me to take her in as Joanna was estranged from her family. She had no-one except me and now she is living with me.”

 

“Oh my god…” Aaron’s shock was written all over his face and he was speechless.

 

 

“You can talk you know!” Robert announced trying to lighten the mood so he could find out what Aaron was thinking.

 

“I know but I don’t know what to say.” Aaron was stunned. “So how’s it going?”

 

“She is settling well. I think adjusting has been more of a problem for me than her. She’s a sociable little thing and isn’t exactly shy when you think she was passed from pillar to post in the first three years of her life.” Robert explained.

 

“So how are you coping with work?”

 

“Fine, I told my boss and he has given me off until after the New Year. I want to make her first Christmas fun and let her realise that she will not be moving on elsewhere. Luckily she has kept her place at the nursery where she was and she goes there three days a week. Once I’m back at work, the boss said I could work flexi time and I work from home anyway.”

 

“You seem to have it sorted.” Aaron’s face softened and he smiled.

 

“Would you do me a favour, Aaron? Go back to Emmerdale for a few days and decide whether you still want to give it a go with my additional baggage. I don’t want you to say anything now. Text me when you want to meet up. Please don’t feel the need to let me down gently, I would completely understand if this was the end of the road for us.”

 

“Robert…” Aaron started before Robert suddenly placed a kiss on his lips. “Please don’t. Go away and have a think. I’m going to pick her up from nursery now so text me. I love you!”

 

Aaron drove home in a complete daze, thoughts swirling around his head. It was the last bombshell he would expect Robert to drop.

 

“What’s up?” Chas asked over the dinner table that night. “You’re a million miles away.”

 

“Nothing, I just have something on my mind. I’ll be right in a few days.”

 

_A – Can we meet today? Usual place at 2pm._

_R – Yes, no problem. Looking forward to it._

Aaron could see the nervous look on Robert’s face as soon as he walked in the pub door. He noticed he was drinking a lime and soda rather than his usual pint.

 

“Fatherhood is changing you.” Aaron said as he sat down trying to break the ice.

 

“How are you?” Robert asked.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“So have you any thoughts?” Robert just came out and said it.

 

“I still want to be with you. Chloe does not make any difference and I would have given you the same answer when you told me the other day. I’m more concerned how you feel about us, Chloe has to be your priority.”

 

Robert grinned. “I don’t see Chloe as a priority as I don’t think of this as a competition. I can see you and be a dad to Chloe at the same time. I was not planning to have two separate lives, I had enough of that with Chrissie. If we’re together, I want to introduce you to Chloe as my boyfriend. I’m done trying to hide who I really am. I want to be open with you and the rest of the village.”

 

“That sounds good to me.”

 

“Aaron, if you find it too much at any time with Chloe and me, you need to be honest with me and tell me it’s over. I don’t want to spend weeks on and off like we have done in the past. That would not be fair on her and it’s certainly not fair on us. Please don’t let us go on if you are having doubts.”

 

Aaron nodded. “Ok… deal. The one problem we need to discuss is how we are going to hide this from our family. I guess you’re not planning on coming back to Emmerdale anytime soon.”

 

“No, I need to stay here at least until Chloe is settled. I’m not willing for her to be uprooted again and I certainly don’t want her facing some of the bigoted villagers who have a very negative opinion about me. I’m not saying never, but not yet. I have just signed another 3 months lease on this place. You can come and stay anytime. Chloe needs to get used to having you around if we are planning any sort of future together.”

 

“Ok, I’ve come up with a plan. I have a friend from Bar West called Mike who lives in the US most of the time although he does pop home on business every few weeks in Leeds. I was going to ask if he would act as cover for us. He could come to the Woolpack, get introduced to my mum and Paddy, hopefully then the heat would be off. If I don’t, mum’s going to get suspicious and start digging.”

 

“You have dated Mike, have you?” Robert asked trying not to sound jealous.

 

“No it would never work. We are better off as friends. He owes me big time as I stopped him from getting beat to pulp one night. He’ll not have a problem with it. He’s coming home at the weekend so I can ask him.”

 

“It sounds like a plan. Why don’t you come to the nursery with me now? You can meet her. Maybe we could pop for some tea with her.”

 

“Ok I’d like that. I hope she likes me. I’m normally better with dogs than kids.” Aaron joked.

 

They arrived at the nursery just before 3.30pm and as soon as they went in the door, a small blond haired girl came running up to Robert.

 

“Daddy, I miss you!” He picked her up and she cuddled into him. “Who are you?” She came out and asked looking directly at Aaron.

 

“Chlo, this is Aaron. He is coming for some tea with us. Would you be ok with that?” She nodded and smiled.

 

They headed out of the nursery and walked over to the local restaurant. As soon as they got there, Chloe sat down at her favourite table.

 

“Come and sit down, Aaron.” She patted the seat next to her, leaving her dad to sit opposite. “I’ll get some drinks in and get a menu.” Robert got up leaving Aaron very out of his depth “So you’re daddy’s friend?” she asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well you are my friend too.”

 

“That’s nice of you to say” Aaron smiled at her and then suddenly got a hug off her.

 

“Daddy, can I go into the softplay?” Chloe begged him when he came back with the drinks.

 

“Ok, we will keep an eye on you through the window.” Robert replied.

 

“She is so cute.” Aaron replied trying not to get too mushy. “She could even give April a run for her money.”

 

“Thanks! She seems to like you.”

 

“But one thing that puzzles me is why you needed a DNA test. She is the spitting image of you.” Aaron commented. “I bet you never thought you would be a dad.”

 

“No I didn’t. Chrissie never wanted any more children, I don’t blame her after the way Lachlan turned out.” Robert explained. “But it’s the weirdest thing. People tell you that you’ll feel an overwhelming love for your child and I never believed it until I met her. I just want to protect her from everything.”

 

“Well you look as though you’re doing a great job. You’re a natural. A lot of men would’ve have run a mile at the prospect.”

 

“So are we agreed about Mike? I can pop into Hotten on Saturday night and have a word.”

 

Robert nodded. “Yes that would be the best way forward. Do you want to come around on Sunday? We are just having a lunch at the pub but you are more than welcome.”

 

“Yes, I’d love to and I can tell you what Mike said.”

 

Aaron spent the next hour dodging the barrage of questions from the three year old. After tea, they walked Aaron back to his car.

 

“So I will see you on Sunday.” Robert leant over and kissed Aaron gently on the lips whilst Chloe made a face and hid her head with embarrassment.

 

Aaron drove off leaving a very curious Chloe.

 

“So daddy, do you kiss all your friends?”

 

“No not all of them, just the special ones!” Robert smiled as he picked up Chloe for the walk home.

 

 

 

Aaron met Mike on Saturday night at Bar West and the plans were laid down. He would pretend to be the mystery love of Aaron’s life.

 

“So when are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours. I want to meet the man who is putting such a huge smile on my son’s face. It is like you have had a personality transplant.” Chas smiled.

 

“What are you saying? That I used to be a grumpy sod.” He replied.

 

“Yeah actually I am.”

 

“Ok, I’m going to his for Sunday lunch and then we will come back for some drinks tomorrow night. Please don’t give him the third degree. You could scare him off. Mike can be very private and does not like to be grilled on his personal life.”

 

“So he has a name!” She smirked.

 

“I’ll be back about 7pm. Promise to behave!”

 

“Yeah I promise.” Chas said with a cheeky grin.

 

Robert was trying to convince Chloe to put her shoes on when Aaron arrived at the cottage.

 

“She is having a strop!” Robert kissed Aaron as he walked in. “Maybe you can convince her.”

 

“Aaron.” The little girl ran through and hugged Aaron tightly. “Daddy won’t let me talk to you on the phone. Tell him I can.”

 

Aaron and Robert spoke regularly on the phone and Chloe was determined to become involved.

 

“If you put your shoes on for your dad, I’ll see what I can do.” Aaron winked at her as she put her feet out for him.

 

“Robert, next time we speak, can you put Chloe on so I could talk to her.” He said loudly making sure she heard.

 

“Yeah..ok.”

 

They headed to the pub. Chloe ran off the minute she got in the door.

 

“It’s great here on a Sunday because they put on activities for the kids in the back room. Gives us a chance to talk.” Robert explained as they sat down.

 

“So how did it go with Mike?”

 

“He’s fine about it. I’m taking him to the Woolpack tonight to face the mob. Mum promised to be

 

on her best behaviour but I don’t hold out much hope based on her past form with you.”

 

“I don’t think she’ll ever like me to be honest.” Robert replied.

 

“Her loss and you know what it’s not her business anyway. She’s not the one in love with you.”

 

“It’s a shame you are booked tonight as I was going to ask if you wanted to stay over.”

 

“I can’t!” Aaron said disappointed.

 

“Can you come over Tuesday or Wednesday morning? We could spend the day together while Chloe is at nursery.”

 

“Yeah definitely. Adam and Vic are still on their jollies and I’ve some meetings later in the week. Can’t wait.”

 

“How’s the village? Is Diane ok? I need to call her but I don’t know how she’ll react. I really miss her and Vic. Andy is still hating me, no doubt?”

 

“He is not your biggest fan but he seems to have calmed down. Chrissie is the one constantly shouting her mouth off about you. She gives me some evil looks across the pub but who can blame her? I wasn’t exactly subtle when I told her about the affair was I?”

 

Robert shifted in her seat. “But you did the right thing to tell her. I needed to be taught a lesson and you certainly did that. The house of cards toppled in less than a minute. I don’t miss Home Farm at all. I still don’t like being on my own but now I have Chloe and you of course, so things are on the up. I’m glad that Chrissie did not get the chance to get near Chloe. She is smothering as a parent and even as a wife. She would’ve completely taken over with her.”

 

“Look why don’t you give Diane a call now? She would love to hear from you.”

 

“Ok!” he pulled out his phone, put the privacy settings on and rang her.

 

Diane was sitting in the back room having her break when the phone rang. She picked it up.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi Diane, it’s Robert.”

 

“Robert, where the hell are you? I’ve been so worried about you… with the way you took off.” She asked in concern.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve not been in touch. I’m fine.”

 

“Where are you? What are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine. Just sorting out my life after all the pain and hurt I caused. How is everyone? Vic, Andy…”

 

“They’re doing ok! Vic’s on a week holiday in Spain with Adam. Andy is doing fine although you’re still not flavor of the month.” Diane explained.

 

“How’s Aaron?” he asked as he shot a knowing smile at Aaron.

 

“He’s…fine. I didn’t know you cared.”

 

“I always cared about him. I would’ve have had an affair for that long if I didn’t have feelings for

 

him.” Robert found himself telling Diane.

 

“He’s… seeing someone actually. He is the happiest I’ve seen him in ages.” Diane explained.

 

“That’s great. He deserves to be with someone who can make him happy.”

 

“Are you ever coming back?”

 

“I can’t Diane. Not at the moment anyway! I need to find my own way for a while. I hope you understand. I will call you next week and tell Vic I’ll get in touch. I love you!” he said as he hung up.

 

Aaron noticed the wetness appearing in his eyes.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I just miss my family.”

 

“Why don’t you think about going back? You may get backlash off some villagers but the ones who matter want you back. Chloe could grow up with family nearby.”

 

“I can’t… not just yet. I’ll have a rethink in February when my lease is due again but for now, I’m happy here.”

 

Aaron and Robert had a fun time with Chloe but it was soon time for Aaron to head back for his ‘date-night’ with Mike.

 

“I’ll pop up about 10am on Tuesday. I love you!” Aaron kissed Robert goodbye.

 

Mike was waiting for Aaron in Hotten.

 

“Hi, how are you?”

 

Mike rubbed his hands as he got into the car. “I am looking forward to this cloak and dagger stuff. It should be a laugh. I take it this guy I’m covering for is worth it.”

 

“Yes, he’s the one.” Aaron smiled.

 

“Ok let’s get this show on the road.”

 

Chas was waiting at the bar when she noticed Aaron walking in with Mike. She was over in seconds. “Hi Mike. I’m Chas.”

 

“Hi Chas, nice to meet you. Aaron has told me so much about you even the stuff I probably shouldn’t know.” Mike joked.

 

“So have a seat. What would you like to drink? They are on me tonight.” Chas was all over Mike like a rash.

 

Aaron just rolled his eyes. “Mum, why don’t you bring our drinks over?”

 

Mike laughed. “She is a firecracker, isn’t she? No wonder you’re hiding your boyfriend from her.”

 

“Look can you give a few seconds I just need to grab something from the back room.” He got up and headed through.

 

Finn, James and Emma were sitting on the next table. “So when are you going to watch Game of Thrones.” Finn asked his dad.

 

“Never if what you read in the press is true. It sounds gruesome.” James replied.

 

“Give it a go. You’ll never know unless you try.” Mike piped up.

 

Emma just looked at him puzzled.

 

“Hi, sorry. I’m Mike. I am with Aaron. I just cannot help myself when Game of Thrones is mentioned.”

 

Finn shuffled along. “A man after my own heart.” realizing what he had said he tried to backtrack. “I’m a fellow fan..”

 

“I was at Comic-Con in July.” Mike replied.

 

“Oh the one in Manchester.”

 

“No San Diego! The cast were there, it was the most amazing day ever.” Mike explained.

 

Finn’s eyes lit up. “We must have a chat sometime. I’d love to hear about it.”

 

Meanwhile Aaron had come across Diane sitting alone in the back room. She seemed upset.

 

“Diane, are you ok?” he asked concerned.

 

“I’m fine pet. Just one of my down days.”

 

“You mean with Val.” He asked.

 

“Well that! I miss my family being together. Maybe it is with Vic being away and Robert going AWOL.”

 

“Has he not been in touch with him?”

 

“Funnily enough he called today.”

 

“Oh I see.” Aaron replied not knowing what to say.

 

“He seems fine. He’s trying to get his life back on track. He asked how you were and I hope I didn’t speak out of turn but I told him you seemed happy with your new fella.”

 

“No, I don’t mind him knowing. Why don’t you come out for a drink? Bernice was looking for you before. She has just arrived with Lawrence.”

 

“Ok, I will. Thank you for listening. I hope Robert didn't hurt you too much. He's a caring bloke somewhere deep down under all that gruff exterior.”

 

Aaron headed out to a concerned looking Chas who nodded over to Mike. “You need to get back over to your boyfriend. Looks like him and Finn have hit it off big time.”

 

“Don’t worry mum. He’s a club DJ working all around the world and he gets on with anyone. I can trust him.”

 

Aaron could not help but peer over and was starting to worry if his plan was starting to unravel before it had even began…

 

 

Aaron headed over to Mike. “Hi, am I interrupting?” He said as he pushed himself in between Finn and his pretend boyfriend.

 

“No, we were just talking Game of Thrones, you know the series you won’t watch either.” Mike replied. “Maybe we can catch up later, Finn.”

 

Aaron put his arm around Mike as they sat and chatted until he saw his mum come over and take a seat opposite. “I’m on a break for 15 minutes. You don’t mind if I join you.”

 

“Of course not!” Mike spoke up.

 

“So You’re a DJ I hear.” Chas asked. “Do you get much work?”

 

“Yep, I’m currently gigging around the US at the moment. It’s a lot of fun and you get to meet a lot of different people.”

 

“And you end up with Aaron in a Yorkshire village. How does that work?” She giggled clearly having sampled too much of the Woolpack cellars.

 

Mike smiled at Aaron. “Aaron has hidden depths if you know what I mean.” He winked at Chas. Chas made a retching noise. “I think I’d rather not know. You’re treating him well, I hope.” Just then Paddy walked in.

 

“Paddy!” Chas shouted as she waved him over to the table. “Come and join us for a drink. Mike, this is Paddy, sort of Aaron’s dad.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Paddy!” He got up and shook his hand. “Please join us.” Aaron shook his head in disbelief and went to the toilet. “So how long have you been going out?” Paddy asked.

 

“About 4 weeks I think but I have a good feeling about this one. I was going to ask him to move in with me. He can housesit while I’m away in America.” The beer was starting to affect Mike making him boisterous.

 

Chas looked shocked. “It’s a bit sudden isn’t it? You have only known him a few weeks.” “Yes, but with true love I don’t think you should be hanging around. What happens if Aaron decides to look elsewhere?”

 

“He is loyal. After his last mess of a relationship, he seems to be settled now but I don’t see the need to rush it.” Chas continued although Paddy was trying to calm her down.

 

“I’m sure Aaron can make his own decisions.” Paddy added.

 

“Yeah but if we had let him make his own decisions, look where he would have ended up now. Even though he doesn’t know it yet, we saved him from a fate worse than death. Robert Sudgen was bad news.”

 

Chrissie had just arrived and came over at the mention of his name. “Tell me about it.” Aaron walked right back into the middle of it.

 

“Oh here he is… the home wrecker.” Chrissie shouted at Aaron with venom. “Do you know he walked into our kitchen and announced that he was sleeping with my husband including in my bed and on my wedding day. He did not spare me any details. You were to blame for the helicopter crash. I wouldn’t have felt the need to burn Robert’s car if you hadn’t stole my husband. He loved me and you destroyed that.”

 

“He never loved you, Chrissie. He loved everything that came with you – the house, the money and the cars. He told me three months after we got together that he loved me and you weren’t enough for him.” Aaron fought back even though he knew he was being unfair.

 

“If you loved you more than me, then why would he stay with me?”

 

“Because he was a greedy bastard who wanted to have his cake and eat it. You treated him like a child. In fact he told me how you sidelined every opinion he had. Even when he spoke up about Lachlan’s attack on Alicia, you threatened to show him the door if he didn’t get back into line.”

 

“Aaron I’m so disappointed in you. I thought I had brought you up to treat people better than that.” Chas starting ranting at him.

 

That last comment made Aaron snap. “Brought me up. You barely had anything to do with me until I was 16.”

 

“That Robert has poisoned your mind.”

 

“Maybe because it’s true. I’m tired of being treated like a child, I’m moving out. Mike, can I stay with you for a few days?” he got up and went through the back room.

 

Chas realized what she has done and tried to stop him. “You don’t have to go. I didn’t mean what I said. It was the drink talking. Please stay.”

 

He ran upstairs, stuffed some clothes in his bag and jumped in his car. “It’s too late. I need to make a fresh start! You cannot make choices for me anymore. I’m 23 and old enough to make my own decisions and mistakes. You have done me a favour.”

 

“So what now?” Mike asked as they drove away from the village.

 

“I will drop you off and then I will go and see if Robert will put me up for a few days.”

 

“Your mum can be brutal. Just as an outsider, I can see why you might want to move out. She is suffocating.”

 

“Yeah I know. I need time away before I explode.” Aaron explained.

 

Robert was sitting watching TV after finally getting Chloe to sleep. There was a knock at the door. “Robert, it’s Aaron!” he shouted.

 

He opened the door to the sight of Aaron with a red puffy face and tears streaming down his face. “I know it’s out of the blue but I’ve just had a massive row with mum and I have told her I’m moving out. Can I stay for a few nights til I work out my next move?”

 

Robert took hold of his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. “You can stay forever as far as I’m concerned.”

 

He grabbed Aaron a coffee and joined him on the sofa. “So where does Chas think you are?” “She thinks I’m staying with Mike. I didn’t mean to go off on one but Chrissie blamed me for the

 

accident and gave me a dressing down in front of everyone in the pub. I know I should’ve left but I saw red and gave as good as I got. My mum backed her.”

 

“I know its weird how your mum has latched onto Chrissie.” Robert commented.

 

“See how you feel in the morning but I’m serious that you’re welcome to stay as long as you need to.”

 

The next morning, Aaron woke up next to Robert despite offering to take the sofa.

 

“What is the official story for Chloe?” Aaron asked not wanting to slip up in front of her as he had learnt over the past week that three years old could be very perceptive.

 

“It’s simple – the truth. You’re my boyfriend and you’ve moved in. She was asking if you could anyway. She has taken a right shine to you. I know it seems quick but we’ve been seeing each other for over a year, on and off I know, but I don’t think this is such a big step. I miss you every time you leave and I loved our week at Home farm.”

 

“I’d love to but if Chloe starts to become affected I will be out of your hair as soon as possible.” Aaron kissed him. “Can I have a quick shower as I need to head to the scrapyard to sort it out before Adam comes back.”

 

“When’s he due back?”

 

“Lunchtime. I’m going to the airport to pick them. I just hope mum doesn’t start on where I’m living. I’m not going to fight with her any more but I do need my space from her.”

 

“Well I was thinking about that. Bring her here when Chloe is at nursery and I will head out for a few hours. Just don’t let her talk to any neighbours.”

 

“What about if she wants to do the grand tour of the cottage. She may notice the Peppa Pig wallpaper and bedding.”

 

“Just say Mike has a daughter who comes to stay sometimes. He is a DJ, surely you can say he had a one night stand four years ago.” Robert smiled.

 

“Yeah I guess that would work.” Aaron smiled back. “You’re something else you know.”

 

“I know.” Robert replied.

 

“Aaron, what are you doing here?” Chloe asked as she appeared downstairs.

 

“You go and have your shower as I need to have a talk to my little girl.”

 

“Sit down, Chlo.” Robert asked. “I was wondering how you would feel if Aaron came to live with us.”

 

“Is he your boyfriend?”

 

“Yes, he is!” Robert replied, trying to be as honest as possible.

 

Suddenly Chloe shrieked. “I’m so happy. He makes you smile daddy and when you smile, I smile.”

 

 

 

“Hi mate!” Adam hugged Aaron as they arrived back at the airport. “It’s been an amazing week. Has anything happened here?”

 

“Aaron!” Vic joined them and gave them a hug. “You will never guess what. They have lost our cases and we need to wait for a few hours as they have put them on the next plane.”

 

“Not much except I have moved out of the village. I’ve moved in with a friend for a while to see. Mum and me have not been seeing eye to eye lately and I need some space.”

 

“You should’ve moved in with us?” Vic slapped Aaron on the back.

 

“When I say space, I mean a bit further than a few doors away.” Aaron joked. “Anyway I think I could get quite settled.”

 

“Whereabouts are you living now, then?” Vic asked.

 

“Just in a village the other side of Hotten. Not too far away. Anyway enough of me, tell me all about your week.”

 

“We have some news. I was going to wait until we got back to the village.” She looked at Adam to make the announcement.

 

“We are going to be parents in May. It wasn’t planned but we are so happy.” “The only problem was staying sober on holiday.”

 

“That’s amazing news. Diane will be thrilled about the baby, maybe it will take her mind off Val.” Aaron suggested.

 

“Well that’s not the only thing that’s happened. We have decided to hire Harriet to find Robert. He needs to come back to the village. People need to move on and it’s clear you have. After all it was only a fling, wasn’t it?” Vic replied flippantly. “I think Rob needs to be back with his family and Diane is cut up about him being away. We need to support him. Let’s not forget he did save Adam’s life too.”

 

Aaron panicked. “Maybe he doesn’t want to be found.” He was trying to divert Vic’s attention away as he knew Robert would easily found and that his whereabouts would get around the village in no time.”

 

“Tough! He is being found whether he likes it or not.” Vic replied adamantly “Can you give me a few minutes?” He headed towards the toilet.

“Robert, we have problems. Vic is determined to track you down and she is getting Harriet on to you.”

 

“I’ll ring her in about five minutes and see what I can do.”

 

Aaron headed back. “Well since we are stuck here, I’ll treat you a coffee to celebrate your good news.”

 

They were sat in the café when Vic’s phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and made a face.

 

“It’s private.”

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi Vic. How are you?” Robert asked.

 

“Rob, that’s really odd we were just talking about you. Where are you?”

 

“At the moment, I’m heading out of Leeds after a meeting.”

 

“You’re not near the airport by any chance, are you?”

 

“Not far away… why?” Robert asked.

 

“Can you come to the airport? We have just landed and our cases are delayed. Come for a coffee as there is something I need to tell you. We are in Costas.” Vic said.

 

“Ok, I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.”

 

Adam shook his head. “Babe, is that such a good plan? It’s a bit unfair on Aaron.” He looked at Aaron.

 

“Aaron, do you mind if Rob joins us or if you like I can ask him to give us a lift home.” Vic was determined.

 

“No, it’s fine. I can be civil with him.” Aaron suggested unsure of where this latest plan of Robert’s had come from.

 

“So who is this new man of yours? I don’t believe for one minute you have moved in with a friend. Chas told me about him last week and said you seemed very keen.” Vic asked.

 

Luckily they were interrupted by the arrival of Robert. Vic ran up and hugged him. “Thank you so much for coming. I thought I wouldn’t see you for a few years.”

 

Adam stood up and shook his hand. “Hi mate, do you want a coffee? Aaron come and help me.”

 

Aaron just looked at Robert as he passed.

 

“I’m sorry that Aaron is here but I just needed to see you. How have you been?”

 

“Fine, fine. I’m just trying to get my life back on track.” Robert explained, as the boys arrived back with more coffees.

 

“Robert, I just wanted to say thanks again for saving my life. I just feel with everything that happen after the accident with you getting the blame that I did not get a chance to thank you properly.”

 

Robert smiled. “I’m sorry I kicked up about your wedding. I can see you really care about Vic and if she is happy, so am I? Life is too short not to seize the moment.”

 

“What have you done with the real Robert?” She hugged him again. “So where are you living? What are you up to?”

 

“I live in a village called Gresby with my boyfriend.”

 

Vic looked over at Aaron who was starting to shift in his seat whilst looking rather puzzled.

 

“A boyfriend? I thought you said you weren’t gay.”

 

“Vic, let’s not label everything. I have had relationships with both men and women.”

 

“So what makes this one so different?”

 

Adam shot a look at Vic. “I don’t think this is the right place to discuss this with Aaron being around.”

 

“Aaron’s moved on too.” Vic was her usual no nonsense self. “I mean I slept with Aaron and we both moved on. As you said it was a mistake… a fling I believe were your exact words.”

 

Robert shot a stare at Aaron. “You didn’t tell me you had been with my sister.”

 

“It was years ago before I accepted I was gay.” he gruffed from the other side of the table.

 

Vic broke the tension. “So you have moved in with someone. That’s quick.”

 

“Not really I have been seeing him for just over a year. I love him and he is the one for me so why not!”

 

Vic shook her head in disbelief. “Rob, so basically you were three timing Chrissie and Aaron. I know you’re not the most faithful person but is that not pushing out the boat a bit.”

 

“Vic, I would never cheat on this one. He is IT for me!” Suddenly an announcement came over the public address system.

“Mrs and Mrs Barton, please report to the customer service desk. Thank you!” “Give us a few minutes… Can we leave you two alone for a few minutes?”

 

“Yes of course.” Robert smiled.

 

“What are you up to?” Aaron asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

 

“I think we should just tell them. Harriet has a fantastic track record and could reveal a lot more than I would want. But I’m just enjoying toying with my sis.” he smiled. “You never told me about you and her.”

 

“Why would I? It was slightly awkward, wasn’t it?” “I suppose so.”

 

A few minutes later, Vic came back to see Adam who was waiting a few meters back from the counter. “I’m never travelling with this airline again. They have found one of our bags but the other one is still in Spain. They are sending it by taxi later. Let’s go now. I cannot wait to get home now. I hope those two are behaving themselves.”

 

“What the hell!” Vic stood with her mouth gaping open whilst nudging Adam to take a look.

 

Robert and Aaron were devouring each other in a quiet corner of the café.

 

“Robert, detach yourself from Aaron!” She ordered.

 

“Sorry, sis. You weren’t meant to see that.”

 

“What about this love of your life? How do you think he will feel about this?”

 

“He seemed to be enjoying it.” He said looking at a smirking Aaron.

 

Vic looked at Adam and then back at her brother. “You mean that you and Aaron are living together. How did that happen?”

 

“Look, I’ll drive you and Aaron can drive Adam. We can answers any questions you have.” Robert suggested.

 

They headed off in separate cars.


	3. Chapter 3

“Nice car, Rob!” Vic commented as she climbed in.

 

“It comes with the job.” He added.

 

“So what is this news you have to tell me?”

 

“Never mind that right now. I need to know what the hell is going on between you and Aaron. I thought he was a meaningless fling.”

 

“No, he was never that, well maybe when I first chased him. I fell in love with him after a month or so and we broke up more times than I care to remember but we always got back together.”

 

“So why did he tell Chrissie? What changed?” Vic asked.

 

“I treated him like shit and he finally snapped and retaliated. I don’t blame him at all. During the affair, I constantly threw how much I loved Chrissie in his face, when in fact it was him I was completely with love with. Anyway the greedy Robert was not willing to give up the money and the prestige that came with the life at Home Farm.”

 

“Did you love Chrissie?”

 

“Yes, I did to some degree but I don’t think I’ve ever been so overwhelmed until Aaron came on the scene. Maybe I’d never been properly in love. It’s probably how you feel with Adam where you cannot bare to live without them in your life.”

 

“Rob, stop it. I’m tearing up here. I never thought you’d be the mushy type.”

 

“Anyway he moved in yesterday and I hope he stays.” Robert revealed. “So changing the subject, tell me your news.”

 

“Ok, Adam and me are having a baby. I found out on holiday I’m pregnant. It is a shock but are so happy.”

 

“I just hope this does not get too complicated with Vanessa’s baby being due in a few weeks.” She continued.

 

“Adam will love both children and I’m sure you will come up accept Vanessa’s baby.”

 

“Anyway can we count on you to babysit? You’ll have to move back to the village to help us out.

 

No seriously, Rob. Please come home!” She begged him.

 

“No, I cant. Not yet anyway. Life is complicated and there are too many bridges to be built to return at the moment.”

 

“What do you mean? Diane misses you and Andy will come around at some point. Just ignore Chrissie.”

 

“There are people in the village who hate me. Chas and Paddy will stop at nothing to break up Aaron and me. They hate me and they probably have good reason too with the way I hurt and lied to Aaron.”

 

“But that will all blow over. Just move back. I’m sure you can put up with some crap for a while.

 

You have always been thick skinned.”

 

“Yes, but I have someone else to worry about now.” Robert commented.

 

“Who Aaron? He’s a grown up. He’ll just tell them to do one.”

 

“Vic, I have a daughter. She was a result of a one-night stand years ago and her mum died from an overdose a few weeks ago. I’m her only family. She lives with me now.”

 

“What?” Vic was blindsided.

 

“She’s called Chloe she’s just turned three and she’s the most adorable little thing.” He announced proudly as he showed her a photo.

 

Vic started to cry. “She is lovely. Can I meet her?”

 

“Of course you can, but you have to promise to keep her existence a secret until I’m ready to share it with the village.”

 

“Ok, I understand. Adam and me will not breathe a word.”

 

“Great, come around for dinner tomorrow night if you like.” Robert suggested. “Officially Aaron is living with a guy called Mike so we will need to get you up to speed with that. Chloe loves him and is so chuffed he is living with us now.”

 

Aaron and Adam were way ahead of Robert’s car. “So what’s all this with you and Rob? I was shocked when I found out in the first place, but I never thought it was a serious.”

 

“Well it is, mate! I love him, what else can I say?” “So is he gay?”

 

“I don’t know to be honest with you. He hates labels. I mean when we first got together he spent the first few months protesting he was straight.” Aaron laughed. “I don’t care what he is as long as we are happy, which we are.”

 

“I never thought I’d see you shacked up with someone. I mean you’re such a moody sod at times, how does he put up with you.” Adam smiled.

 

“He knows me well enough to know what he is letting himself in for. There’s also the little matter of Chloe.”

 

“Who’s Chloe?”

 

“She’s Robert’s three year old daughter. He only found out about her last month and now her mum has died, Rob has taken her on full time. She’s so cute.”

 

“My god, I go away for a week and the world changes beyond recognition. So you’re a dad now, sort of…”

 

“Well not officially but I like to think I can help raise her. Of course, Robert is the boss when it comes to her. She seems to like me.”

 

“Must be a good judge of character then, mate.”

 

“Thanks for listening mate. I don’t want this to change anything between us. Robert is a changed person and I love him, so that’s all that matters.”

 

Adam looked over. “I’m really happy for you, Ari. You need some happiness in your life.

 

Just don’t let your mum or anyone else ruin it for you. You are more than capable of making your own choices. Let’s face. I love my mum but moving out was the best thing ever.”

 

“You’ve grown up. Must be the prospect of being a double dad.” Aaron smirked.

 

Robert asked Vic to text Adam to ask if they could pull up out of the village so Aaron could take them back.

 

“I have to pick Chloe up from nursery. Come about 7pm tomorrow. I will order some takeaway in. Please don’t tell anyone.” Robert told Vic as she climbed into Aaron’s car.

 

Robert went over to the driver window. “I’ll see you at home.” He leaned down and kissed him.

 

Aaron pulled up outside their house. “I think I will pop in and see mum. So you know the official story is that I live with Mike and his 3 year old, Chloe. We can stick to the truth about her mum dying from an OD.”

 

Both Adam and Vic nodded. Their story was soon put to the test when Chas came over from the shop having seen her son pull up.

 

“Aaron can we talk? Did you have a nice holiday?”

 

“Mum, if you’re going to have another go at me, don’t bother. I don’t want to hear it.” Aaron replied.

 

“Just come over to the pub for a drink.”

 

“Ok, just for half an hour. Adam, I’ll text you and Vic about coming over tomorrow to meet Mike.” Aaron shouted trying to reinforce the lies.

 

Aaron took a seat at the bar. “I’ll just have a coke.”

 

“Have a pint!”

 

“No, only a soft drink, thanks!”

 

“Is this Mike’s influence? He seems quite sure of himself.” Chas replied showing Aaron that she didn’t like him.

 

“He’s a top club DJ. He’s just outgoing.” He fired back. “Yeah I suppose you’re right. You can come home any time.”

“Mum, don’t take this the wrong way but I should’ve been thinking of moving out for a while. Adam says it’s the best thing he has ever done.”

 

“But do you know Mike well enough to move in with him?” “You don’t like him, do ya?”

 

“Well I think he may just be an acquired taste. I need to meet him for a few more times to form an opinion.

 

“So is this house ok? Where is it?”

 

“It’s in Gresby. Yeah it’s a nice two bed cottage. Plenty of room for the three of us.”

 

“Three? Does another friend live with him?”

 

“No, he has a 3 year daughter. Her mum died recently and she is living with him.”

 

“Oh I see.” She seemed shocked. “How are you dealing with that? Doesn’t exactly scream of fun for a new couple.”

 

“Mum, Chloe needs to come first. She’s lovely.” Aaron replied defensively. “Look, why don’t you come over for lunch tomorrow and check it out. You can make sure that I’m living in acceptable conditions.” He replied sarcastically. “Mike’s at work tomorrow and Chloe will be at nursery.”

 

“That’ll be nice. What time?”

 

“About 11.30.”

 

“Ideal!” Chas smiled.

 

 

 

 

“So you’re ok with mum coming this lunchtime.” Aaron asked the following morning as they lay in bed waiting for the sound of Chloe getting up.

 

“No, it’s actually good timing. I was going to head into work for a few hours as an important client has asked to see me personally. It must be my charm.”

 

Aaron kissed him. “Well you managed to charm me so it must be. It’s gonna be a busy day with Vic and Adam coming over tonight. Luckily Adam has agreed to look after the scrapyard for a few days. What time’s your meeting as maybe we could spend some quality time together after you’ve done the nursery drop off.”

 

“You’re on!” Robert smiled as he got up.

 

Robert left about 10.30am in case Chas was early and he drove up to the Wetherall Farm not too far from Emmerdale.

 

He panicked when he saw a familiar SUV already parked up. He could see Paddy in distance unloading his car. He could not afford to turn back as this client was too important. If he said jump, you needed to ask how high.

 

He took a deep breath and pulled up at the other side of the yard.

 

Paddy spotted him. “What are you doing here? I thought we had seen the last of you.” He replied annoyed at his presence.

 

“Look Paddy! Mr Wetherall is one of my company’s biggest clients and I do not want to lose him through any unpleasantness between us. Can we just agree to stay out of each other’s way? I have stayed out of the village for months and have no plans to return so can we just tolerate each other for today.”

 

Paddy thought for a second. “Ok, but don’t get in my way. I am here all day but I will be in cow shed. I will make a mental note to stay away from the grain pit and please don’t go near any guns and we should be fine.”

 

Robert could hear the anger in his voice. “Ok!”

 

Paddy walked off as Robert headed to the main farmhouse.

 

The discussions were going really well and Mr Wetherby was going to talk to his solicitor about the agreement which was worth a lot of money.

 

“I have put on some lunch in the dining room if you want to help yourself. I should only be an hour max.” He replied.

 

Robert got up and shook his hand and headed into have some lunch. Ten minutes later, Paddy arrived.

 

“Oh you’re still here?” he huffed. “It must be a big deal!”

 

“It is!” Robert replied knowing he was wasting his time. “So what are you doing here?”

 

Paddy just looked at him.

 

“Paddy I am just being cordial but if you want to sit in silence, that’s fine!” Robert give him a conciliatory half smile.

 

There was silence for a few minutes. “I’m vaccinating the whole herd as there was an outbreak on a nearby farm.”

 

“Ok, that must take a while.”

 

“Yes, a whole day!” Paddy replied abruptly.

 

“How is life back in Emmerdale?”

 

“Well, thanks to you there is still a lot of upset and grief. Why did you ever think having an affair was going to end well?”

 

“You don’t think about that when you start one. You have had affairs in your time. Did you think about the consequences?”

 

“It’s hardly the same. I didn’t destroy a young man’s life and try to kill one of his closest friends because they got in the way. I’m not scared of you anymore.”

 

Robert suddenly looked upset. “Paddy I don’t want you to be scared off me. I’m not a threat to you or anyone for that matter. I cannot apologise enough for the hurt I caused you, Chas and particularly Aaron but I am certainly not going to take responsibility for the helicopter. I did not set light to the car.”

 

“But it was your inability to stay faithful which caused Chrissie to act like that. And let’s not forget, Katie, who you managed to push through a floor.”

 

“That was an accident. I did push her to the floor in the hope of convincing her to delete the photo of Aaron and me, but I didn’t know the beams were rotten. The whole building had just been surveyed and they didn’t pick up on it.” There were tears appearing in Robert’s eyes.

 

“Oh, bring on the tears. It didn’t work with Aaron at the lodge so why is it going to work with me now. I am so glad he saw through your lies and moved on with his life. He’s by the far the happiest I’ve ever seen him and he is with someone who clearly adores him and treats him like he deserves.” Paddy explained.

 

“You know what. I’m pleased for him. He deserves to be happy. I’m moving on with my life too.”

 

“I hope you’re not making some other person’s life a misery, are you? You should live alone for the rest of your life, I doubt you could ever have a healthy relationship with anyone.”

 

Mr Wetherall suddenly appeared. “Robert we’re ready to sign the papers. Everything looks fine.”

 

“Nice talking to you!” Robert smiled at Paddy.

 

Paddy just glared at him as he walked out of the door.

 

Chas was making herself at home in the cottage as Aaron served up some sandwiches.

 

“This is cosy! I like it. Mike obviously has good taste.”

 

“Well he’s with me so isn’t that obvious.” Aaron smiled.

 

“You do seem happy so maybe I have misjudged Mike. Is it not hard with him being in the US all

 

of time though?” She asked.

 

“He only goes every few weeks and only for 5 nights max. Chloe goes to stay with grandparents so I get the house to myself.” Aaron explained shocked at how easily this lie was growing.

 

“Why don’t you go to the US with him sometime?”

 

“Because my record means I have to apply for a visa and it can be a long, drawn out process.”

 

“That’s a shame. Look why don’t you bring Mike back to the pub for a meal sometime. Even better come for New Year.”

 

“I think he is working. How about Boxing Day?” Aaron asked.

 

“Ok, I’ll get Marlon to cook an extra special Sunday lunch for you both.”

 

Chas headed off about 2pm and Robert returned an hour later. He looked emotionally drained.

 

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked.

 

“Paddy was at the farm and he had a go at me about everything especially the lodge and Katie. Even though it is all true, it’s so hard to hear. I want to change so much but hearing all that again just reminds me of what a truly horrible person I am.”

 

Aaron hugged him. “Rob, you need to understand that Paddy is lashing out because of what happened, much like I did. He needs time to come round but I think he will. I did some really horrible things to him when I came out. Time heals!”

 

Robert held onto him. “I love you so much. Don’t ever leave me!” “I won’t.” Aaron kissed away the tears from his cheek.

 

 

 

Before they knew it, Christmas Day was upon them and they had one excited three year old squealing with excitement as she opened all the presents that Santa had delivered. Lunch was taken at the pub before the three of them headed back home to snuggle up on the sofa to watch some traditional xmas day movies.

 

It took ages to settle Chloe as she was coming down from the excitement of the day. Aaron and Robert headed to bed early too as they were shattered from their 5am start.

 

“Look, I will try not to be too late tomorrow. I’m going to the pub about 1pm with Mike but I’ll try and be back for tea.”

 

“Ok, that’s great. Actually Vic said she’d pop over for a few hours with some presents for Chloe. She’s still trying to give Adam some space so he gets to know Thomas. Trust Vanessa to go into Labour on Christmas Eve.” Robert explained. “Chloe really loves her Aunty Vic and it is important for her to have a female role model in her life.”

 

“Yeah definitely.” Aaron kissed him.

 

 

Could things get any more complicated, yes they could…

 

Mike looked nervous as he stepped out of the taxi as Aaron waited outside the Woolpack for him.

 

“Aaron, can we go for a walk?” He asked, something clearly on his mind.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Basically I have a boyfriend. I didn’t mean for it to happen but what can I say… we just hit it off and the rest is history.”

 

“So… will he mind you helping me out?” Aaron asked curious what the problem was.

 

“Well the problem is… it’s Finn Barton and he thinks we’re having an affair and that I am cheating on you.”

 

Aaron pondered for a second. “Each to their own. I must admit that I noticed that there were sparks flying last time.”

 

“He’s not that bad. Even you slept with him, so you can’t say much.” Mike laughed. “That was a drunken one night stand and a mistake.”

 

“He gets me, Aaron. My DJ persona is not the real me. I am this sad geek who likes fantasy programmes and likes nothing better than a night in with some hot chocolate and marshmallows. He gave me his number and we started texted and the rest is history. The only problem is that he can’t stay over at my flat in Leeds because he thinks you live with me.”

 

“Look, I’ll have a word with him and tell him that you are covering for me and Rob. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping us keep up the pretence.”

 

“That would be great mate!” Mike patted him on the back.

 

“I am just going to pop in the back to give mum a pep talk about her overbearing behaviour and then I’ll have a word with Finn.”

 

Ten minutes later Aaron appeared with an agreement from his mum. He couldn’t see Mike anywhere so he headed through to the toilets.

 

He was shocked to find Finn and Mike snogging. “What’s going on here, then?” He asked in a gruff voice.

 

Finn almost passed out with shock and started to violently shake. “Aaron, I can explain.” He was clearly scared of him.

 

“Finn, a word outside please.” Aaron marched Finn out of the front of the pub and directed him around to a quiet area near the garage. Mike followed at a distance.

 

“Look, don’t hit me! I’m so sorry and it’ll never happen again.” He stuttered. He took his glasses off and waited for the inevitable punch.

 

“Finn, put your glasses back on.” Aaron replied calmly.

 

“I would rather not!” finn pleaded with him. “I have an expensive prescription and I would rather not have them broken.” He was starting to have a panic attack.

 

“Finn, calm down. I’m not seeing Mike. He is single.” “What… have you two finished?” Finn croaked.

“We never started!” Aaron smiled. “I’m back with Robert Sudgen and Mike is covering for me so the village don’t find out.”

 

“You and Robert!”

 

“Yes, we’re living together but you must swear not to say anything. I don’t want anyone to find out. Only Vic and Adam know.”

 

Finn managed an unconvincing smile. “Of course, you have my word. So does that mean that Mike and me can see each other.”

 

“I’m not your mum, you don’t need my permission. Mind you knowing Emma I would keep it quiet anyway.” Aaron smirked. “Can I borrow Mike for the night though?”

 

“Yes, of course. Thank you for being honest with me.” Finn replied finally calming down.

 

Aaron didn’t know if it was a personality clash but his mum and Mike did not like each other and no amount of alcohol was going to change that, in fact it just amplified the problem.

 

As soon as Mike headed to the bar. “What is going on with you, Aaron?” Chas announced across the table. “I just don’t see it working out between you two. He is so overbearing.”

 

“Here we go again! Mum, have you looked in the mirror lately. You are being so OTT at the moment. Maybe I should be a monk cos it seems no man is good enough for me according to you.”

 

Chas shook her head. “I know I am being unfair but I just can’t warm to him. There is something false about him”

 

“Well you’re not the one dating him so I’d appreciate it if you kept your nose out of my relationships.” Aaron looked at Chas with an annoyed look.

 

“I’m just looking out for you.” She fired back. “No, you’re not mum. You’re trying to control me.”

 

“Look,as soon as we’ve had lunch I’m going to head off. We need to spend some time with Chloe.” Aaron explained.

 

“It was 5 before he made it back to Gresby and Chloe was still excited from her visit from Vic.” “Look what Aunty Vic bought me from Santa.” She held up her ski-ing Barbie doll. “That’s great.” Aaron hugged her.

 

Robert smiled. “I love watching you two together. She loves you. I do too of course!” Aaron joined him on the sofa whilst watching Chloe play.

 

“So how did it go?”

 

“Mum hates Mike and Mike is dating Finn so as you can imagine it was a very interesting afternoon.”

 

“Oh no! Good for Finn though! He’s a nice guy!”

 

Chloe headed to bed about 7pm after her bath. Robert brought them both a bottle of beer as they relaxed in front of the fire.

 

“Look I need to talk to you about something.” Robert sounded serious.

 

“Ok, shoot…”

 

“My boss has asked me to go to a conference in London for the first weekend after the New Year. It is a big one and could mean some great contacts for the company. I would take Chloe with me but she’ll be bored stuck in a hotel room. Is there any chance, I can leave her here with you or you could come with me?”

 

“You don’t have to ask, Rob. I’ll look after her anytime.” Aaron smiled. “I will keep her here if you like. Vic can come over and help me. We have already told mum how much Vic gets on with Mike and Chloe so it is a good cover.”

 

“Thank you so much!” he kissed Aaron and snuggled up next to him.

 

Before they knew it, the New Year came around and it was time for Robert to head off for the weekend. Chloe was sad to see him go but Aaron told them they were going to have such a fun time that weekend.

 

A few hours later, Paddy’s number came up on his phone. “Aaron, your mum is fine but she had a nasty slip on the ice and she has managed to break her arm. She is in hospital for treatment but should be out later today.”

 

Aaron panicked as Vic and Adam had gone to a friend’s party for the weekend leaving him in sole charge of Chloe. “Tell her I’ll pop around when she’ out.”

 

“Well the problem is, I am going to a dinner party tonight with some uni friends and I can’t pick her up. Could you?”

 

He hesitated for the minute. “Ok, what time?”

 

“The hospital said she would be ready about 4pm. She is at Hotten General. She would love to see you, she missed you at New Year and said she doesn’t like arguing with you.”

 

“Ok, I’ll head there then.”

 

Chas was waiting outside when Aaron pulled up in his car. He hoped Chloe would not drop him in it. Luckily she called Robert ‘daddy’ and could not say his name however hard she tried.

 

“Hi love. Thanks for this!” She climbed in the front seat without even noticing the sleeping child in the back.

 

“Hi mum. Can you keep your voice down a bit? Chloe’s asleep.” He pointed to the back seat.

 

“Oh my god, are you babysitting? She is so cute.”

 

“I’ve got her for the weekend. Her dad is away for work until Sunday night.” Aaron explained.

 

“So how are you doing?” He asked his mum. “How did you fall?”

 

“I was out the back of the pub and just slipped.”

 

They chatted for a while before they pulled up outside the pub. “Are you coming in?” she asked hopefully.

 

“I’d better not! She is due to go to bed in a few hours.” “Come on, love! I’m sure Chloe will be fine for a while.”

“Daddy!” Chloe opened her eyes sleepily before realising it was Aaron. “Aaron, is daddy still away?”

 

“Yes, sweetie. He is away for a few more sleeps. He’ll call you later.” He smiled at her. Chas stared at him in shock. “You’ve changed.” “In a good way I hope.” he smiled back.

 

“Aaron, I need the toilet.” Chloe piped up from the back.

 

“Ok, we’ll go in to Chas’s house for a few minutes so you can go.” Aaron replied.

 

Chas headed into the back room whilst Aaron headed to the bathroom. Diane had come to see how she was after her fall.

 

“Diane, you have got to meet Chloe. She is Mike’s daughter. Aaron is looking after her for the weekend. She is gorgeous.” Chas exclaimed.

 

Aaron arrived back carrying Chloe. He noticed right away the immediate look of recognition on Diane’s face. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

 

“Hello Chloe!” She said, looking at Aaron at the same time.

 

Aaron panicked, realising Diane knew exactly who her father was.

 

While Chas was in the kitchen area grabbing a drink for Chloe, he looked at Diane. “Don’t let on, please.” he begged her quietly…

 

 

 

“Who are you?” a little voice replied from the hallway.

 

“I’m Chloe, who are you?”

 

“I’m April. My daddy works here, he cooks all the food.” April smiled. “Do you want to come and have a drink in the pub with me with the grownups. We could have some beer.”

 

“I don’t think my daddy will let me have beer.” Chloe replied.

 

“Mum, why don’t you take her and grab her an orange and soda with April.”

 

Chas smiled. “Come on, girls!”

 

“I’ll make us a cuppa. I’ll be through in a few minutes.” Diane replied. “Aaron, could you have a look at something for me?”

 

“Yes, no problem.”

 

Chas left the room with April and Chloe.

 

Aaron closed the door behind them. “So…?”

 

“She’s the spitting double of her father. How long has he known about her?” Diane asked calmly.

 

“About three months, her mum died of a drugs overdose and he is her only family. He has taken to being a dad so well.”

 

“So where do you fit in?”

 

“I’m living with Robert and Chloe.” He replied honestly knowing that there was no point in lying. “He misses you!”

 

“I’d love to see him. I really miss him too, pet. So you and him weren’t some mistake as Robert put it?”

 

“No we never were. We fell in love and however hard we tried to keep apart, we couldn’t. He’s away down London on business this weekend but I’ll talk to him about meeting up. He does want to bring Chloe here eventually but not yet. Let’s face it, we aren’t going to get welcomed with open arms. Paddy and my mum hate him and I’m sure Chrissie has her revenge planned somewhere down the line and that’s why we are covering it up at the moment. “

 

“I understand and I’ll keep quiet. That would be lovely, pet.”

 

“Why don’t we go out and you can meet your grand-daughter. She really is something special.

 

You’ll love her.” Aaron smiled.

 

They went out to find Marlon and Chas sitting with the girls. April and Chloe had formed an instant bond and were chatting away as though they had been best friends forever.

 

Chas got up. “I’ll watch the bar. Aaron, have a seat.”

 

“Actually my feet are killing me, I’ll have a sit down too if you don’t mind, Chas. Just for five minutes.”

 

“Take as long as you want.” Chas smiled back.

 

“Chloe, this is Diane.” Aaron introduced her.

 

“Nice to meet you!” Chloe giggled. “Are you part of Aaron’s family?”

 

“No, I run the pub with Aaron’s mam.”

 

“Can you get me and April a pint?” Chloe asked, giggling away with April.

 

It took almost an hour to drag Chloe away from her new friend. “Can we come back tomorrow?” She asked. They were just about to leave when Aaron’s phone rang. He looked at it and noticed it was Robert, although his number was under Mike’s name in case anyone noticed it.

 

“Hi, how are you?”

 

“Is that daddy?” Chloe asked.

 

“Yes!” Aaron was worried that she would spill details about where she was before he had a chance to explain. He knew he had no choice though. “I’ll put her on.”

 

“Hi daddy. I miss you so much.” She announced loudly. “I have made a new friend. She’s called April.”

 

Robert was shocked at the mention of April’s name, he needed to find out more. “So where are you?”

 

“I’m in a pub with Chas, Diane, Marlon and my new friend.”

 

“That’s great sweetie. Look, I’ll skype you before you go to bed. Love you! Could you put Aaron back on?”

 

“Daddy wants to talk to you!” She passed the phone to a worried looking Aaron. He signaled that he was going to take this outside. “I’ll be back in a minute, Chlo.” He walked out of the pub. “Before you kick off, can I explain?” “Ok, but I’m not mad. I trust you!” he replied.

 

He told Robert about his trip to the hospital and the fact he got roped into going into the Woolpack. “We’ve another problem. Diane clocked the resemblance in a second between you and Chloe. She knows about it.”

 

“Aaron, calm down. Maybe you taking Chloe to Emmerdale is not such a bad thing. She can’t pronounce my name for toffee so she’ll not drop us in it. I would’ve told Diane sooner or later anyway so there is no harm done.”

 

“Diane wants to meet up with you.” Aaron explained.

 

“Why don’t you ask her to dinner on Sunday night? I should be back about 4pm. We can go to the pub for a late dinner. Look, I need to go to a business dinner now, but I’ll skype about 8pm when I get back to my room. Tell Chloe she can wait up. I love you, Aaron.”

 

“I love you too.” Aaron smiled as he wandered back into the pub.

 

Just before he left he handed a piece of paper to Diane. “If you can make it, Robert was wondering if you’d like to come over to Gresby for a pub dinner. Not much of a change for you, I know but we’re working on the cooking.” he grinned. “Here is the address?”

 

“That’d be smashing, pet. Thank you!” She announced gratefully.

 

The following day, Robert pulled up at 3.30pm and Chloe ran out to meet him. “Hi daddy!” She smiled broadly before clinging around his neck in a sort of hug.

 

He wandered over to Aaron and hugged him with her still in arms. “I missed you both.” They were soon sat in the living room having a coffee. “So how did it go?”

 

“Really well actually. I signed up some major new clients. Guess I never did lose my touch. I’m so sorry that you ended up in such an awkward situation.”

 

“It’s fine. I thought you’d go off it with me.”

 

“Aaron, the old me would’ve done but I’m not like that anymore. I’m not going to let anything spoil what we have. We’re a family!” He smiled before cuddling into Aaron.

 

Diane knocked on the door at 5pm.

 

“Hi.” Robert hugged her as he opened the door. He let go of her. “How are you?”

 

“I’m ok, pet. I’ve really missed you!” She wandered in and took a seat in the kitchen.

 

“Diane!” Chloe hugged her. “Do you want to watch Peppa Pig with me?” “Can I just talk to your daddy for a few minutes?”

 

“I haven’t seen this one before?” Aaron interrupted. “Why don’t I watch it with you?”

 

Chloe smiled excitedly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the sitting room.

 

“She is a very loving child isn’t she?” Diane replied.

 

“Yes she is fantastic, the best thing that’s ever happened to me. When it’s time to end our charade do you want to be grandma or nana?” He asked smiling.

 

“So how have you been?” She asked. “You have got a nice little life going on here, totally opposite to your old life at Home Farm, eh?”

 

“Yes, but so much better. I have never been so settled as I have been since Chlo came along and Aaron moved in.”

 

“I thought he was a mistake.” Diane smiled.

 

“No, when I finally woke up to the truth, I realized he was everything to me. We started off as a bit of fun but I’ve been in love with him for months. Problem is, I was more in love with the money and life at Home Farm, that I couldn’t admit it to myself. He’s so amazing, and I cannot believe he gave me another chance. I’ll never throw this away.” He explained.

 

“Well, pet. I’m happy for you! So how can I talk you into coming back to the village?”

 

“I can’t, not just yet. I’ll think about it next month when Chloe has settled more. Maybe Aaron could bring her more often. We’ve never stopped hearing about April so it’s good for her. I just wish Paddy and Chas would accept me and Aaron.” he seemed sad.

 

“They will one day!”

 

“I doubt it! They hate me so much.” He replied.

 

“Robert, you have a little girl to think about now and you need to ignore what others say. Live your life for you and your new family. Don’t worry about what everyone thinks…”

 

 

 

Vic, Diane and Adam became frequent visitors to Gresby in the weeks that followed.

 

“I’ve been thinking. Do you want to move back to the village?” Robert asked one day over breakfast towards the end of January

 

Aaron looked at him. “Are you really ready to face the villagers? I know your family are on side but you do realise the reception from Paddy and Chas will be frosty. She is giving me enough grief at the minute about Mike. The reason I’ve not taken Chloe to see April is because I’ll get a grilling about why I’m looking after her again. Mind you, I think I’m going to take Chloe on Friday as I promised her a couple of hours after nursery so she could have tea with April.”

 

“Perfect, I have a surprise for you that day. I heard today that my divorce settlement has more or less been agreed at 280k so I was going to put in an offer on Mill Cottage. Jimmy can’t afford to keep it and needs a quick sale. I’ll offer 310k. I want to add you to the house deeds.”

 

“Why would you do that?” Aaron asked.

 

“I want to. I know you said you never think about the future, but I do. I see you, me and Chloe as a family unit. In fact, I’d love us to get married at some point too but I know you’re not the marrying type so I’ve never asked.”

 

“Who told you that?” Aaron asked, his eyes showing his surprise.

 

“So you’re telling me if I asked you now, you would say yes?”

 

“You’re such a muppet… of course I would.” He grinned. “So are you asking?” He scrunched up his face in confusion.

 

“Yes, I’m asking.” Robert announced with the biggest smile on his face.

 

“Ok, I will. But let’s wait until the summer until the dust has settled and Chloe is settled back in the village.” He kissed Robert passionately.

 

They told Chloe when she got home but asked her to keep it a secret until they had set a date. She was over the moon but asked why they didn’t have rings like she saw on the TV. Aaron decided to sneak off into town with Chloe after nursery the following day and let her help to choose an engagement band for Robert.

 

“I love it!” Robert hugged them both as he put it on. “So can I get you one?” He asked “Nah. I’m a tough mechanic me. Don’t think it would go with the image?” “Maybe not!” Robert laughed playfully. “You’re a right softy really though.”

 

The following day, Robert drove up to the Gallacher Farm at other end of the valley and noticed a familiar SUV. It was Paddy again. He couldn’t be bothered with a situation again, but he knew he’d been lucky not to come across him before now.

 

He wondered if he could get in and out without him noticing but he had no such luck as he saw Paddy emerge from one of the barns.

 

“Robert!” He announced cordially.

 

“Paddy. We should stop making a habit of this.” He realized as soon as he’d said it that he’d overstepped the mark.

 

The vet just gave him an icy glare before disappearing into the other barn.

 

Robert made easy work of Mr Gallacher and he had soon signed a five figure deal for equipment. “Thank you, Mr Sugden. It’s been a pleasure doing business with you.”

 

He looked at his phone and noticed a missed call from Aaron, so he called him back. “Hi, how are you?”

 

“I’m great. I was just checking if you’re still ok with me taking Chloe into Emmerdale.”

 

“Yeah of course. You don’t need to ask me. I trust you 100%. We’re getting married soon so we’re equal partners now and I’m fine with what you decide. Love you!” He ended the call with a smile on his face.

 

“God that was quick. You’re not even divorced yet.” Paddy smirked but then looked nervous. “I didn’t mean that!” he backtracked worried what Robert would do.

 

“Paddy, please calm down. Whatever you say or do to me, I’ll never hurt you or your family. I never meant to hurt you.” He said calmly making Paddy relax a little.

 

His expression changed to a more confident one. “I’ll never forget what you did, Robert but now you are out of my life and Aaron’s, I think we need to move on. I mean Aaron is the happiest he has ever been and I don’t want that to change. And it seems you have moved on.” He looked at his ring finger.

 

“I have moved on and I am in a happy place now. I really don’t want to have any trouble between us.”

 

“Well you have your life away from Emmerdale now, it’s not as though you’ll be moving back.” Paddy replied.

 

Robert saw a chance. “How would you feel if I did move back? Just wondering!” “You’re not, are you?”

 

“We’ve been thinking about moving. I miss my family.” He explained. “I mean would you have a problem with it.”

 

“I would have to accept it but I am not sure how Aaron would react.” Paddy offered. “With all the bad history between you both, wouldn’t it be best to leave it well alone.”

 

“But as you said, I am happy with my new life, he’s the happiest he’s ever been so I don’t see a problem.”

 

“I can’t stop you but I would advise against it if you have any feelings for Aaron left.” “I’d never hurt Aaron again. I can promise you that.”

 

“I don’t think you can promise that, you know how volatile he is. Listen I need to get back to work but I would have a rethink about that move.” Paddy replied with a serious tone.

 

Robert was starting to wish he’d never asked.

 

Aaron pulled up outside Marlon’s house to knock for April as arranged before walking them up to the pub for some tea.

 

An hour later, Paddy came in the pub. “Hi Chas!” He smiled looking across to see if Aaron was out of earshot. He noticed that he was engrossed in his tea with the two girls. Aaron tried to look busy while he listened in.

 

“Chas, we have a problem. I’ve just seen Robert on a farm and he said he’s planning on moving back here soon. He asked if I’d have a problem with it.”

 

“Oh great! You know how Aaron reacts when he’s around and as much as I’d like to see him happy with Mike, I don’t think that is a long term relationship.” Chas replied. “In fact Emma was hinting before about Mike and Finn getting on well. I think Finn is seeing him and I don’t know how to tell Aaron. He says he is really happy with Mike and he clearly dotes on Chloe.”

 

“I think he needs to know. I don’t get it though. He seems so happy with Mike.” Paddy commented

 

“I am wondering if it’s just getting away from Robert that has perked his mood up. He went through such a bad time and it must be a relief for him since he left the village.”

 

Aaron approached the bar for some refills for April and Chloe. “Hi love, how’s it going?” she asked.

 

“Great!” he smiled.

 

“Where’s Mike today?”

 

“He’s at work!”

 

“I know I shouldn’t stick my oar in but Emma has been dropping hints about Finn and Mike.”

 

“What sort of hints?” Aaron asked trying to sound annoyed.

 

“She says they are close.” Chas frowned.

 

“Have you ever heard of this concept where gay men can be friends with one another without dating?” Aaron replied sarcastically.

 

“Aaron, I just don’t want you to be hurt again. Robert left you in a mess and I am just worried the same will happen to you again. You need to move on but with the right person. Robert wasn’t that person and I don’t think Mike is either.” His mum commented.

 

“Look mum, why don’t you go and pick someone for me. Maybe then you’ll stop pecking my head.”

 

“Well things are going to get worse. Robert could be moving back. I wasn’t going to tell you but you need to be prepared. I know you didn’t end well.” Chas explained.

 

Aaron’s face changed at the mention of this name. “Who told you that?”

 

“Paddy was chatting to him today. It seems he has some sort of sales jobs on farms in the area and he is looking on moving back. He said he wanted to move back to be with family. That’s a laugh, it’s never bothered him before.”

 

“I’m not sure what all this has to do with me.” Aaron snapped back not knowing what else to say.

 

“Because I know you still have feelings for him, I can see by your reaction.”

 

“Mum, just leave it!” He replied as he got up and took the drinks over to Chloe and April. Chas huffed off through the back.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron’s phone rang. He noticed it was Robert calling so he answered.

 

“Aaron, I’ll be popping into Emmerdale in about 20 mins to have a final look around Mill Cottage. Can you come without making it look obvious? Say you need to see Jimmy about some insurance paperwork? I just want you to see the house with me.”

 

“Yes, no problem.”

 

He noticed Diane was now sitting with the girls. “Diane, can I have a quick word?”

 

She nodded moving away from the table.

 

“Rob’s just called. He’s at Mill Cottage having a look at it to buy. Can you tell mum that I’ve gone to see Jimmy about the portacabin insurance? Could you keep an eye on these two while I go and have a look at the house.”

 

“Of course, pet!” She smiled. “I will be so chuffed if you move back”.

 

Jimmy seemed flustered when he opened the door. “Aaron, what can I do for you?”

 

“I’m just here to update you on the insurance paperwork.”

 

“This isn’t a good time. I’m expecting a visitor.”

 

Robert arrived behind him. “Hi Jimmy….Aaron!”

 

“I can come in and wait if you like.” Aaron smiled.

 

“I don’t mind if he’s here.” Robert explained. “He might be able to help me decide on whether to buy it or not! Can we have a look around?”

 

Aaron and Robert took a good 20 minutes to look around. “What do you think?”

 

“I love it but isn’t it a bit big?” he asked Robert quietly.

 

“I like space!” Robert smiled.

 

Robert and Aaron appeared from upstairs laughing at a private joke.

 

Jimmy eyed them up suspiciously. “Something doesn’t add up here.”

 

Robert smiled. “Ok Jimmy. Here’s the thing. I am willing to put in an offer for 330k with a few conditions.”

 

“Ok, I like what I’m hearing.” Jimmy smiled. “Go on!”

 

“Aaron and I are buying together but all finances are in place to exchange quickly. No-one in this village must find out about Aaron being on the deeds. This is between you and us, until we move back to the village anyway.” He put his arm around Aaron’s waist.

 

Jimmy smiled. “That’s not a problem. Lucky Nic isn’t back for a month or so. She would have it around the village in minutes. I won't tell a soul. Is there any chance we can exchange within a week or two? I need to get Tenants Cottage sorted before she comes back.”

 

“I'm getting the money from the divorce the day we file as Chrissie wants me out of her hair. The mortgage has been approved in principle so within two weeks should be fine.”

 

“So what brought you back to the village?”

 

Bernice interrupted before he could answer as she arrived with Gabby. “Robert…? I didn’t think we would see you again. Hello Aaron.”

 

Aaron smiled. “Well Jimmy, thanks for that paperwork.” He left leaving Robert with them.

 

“So to what do we owe this pleasure?” Bernice queried.

 

“I’m buying Mill Cottage.” He smiled.

 

“Oh I see. You’re moving back?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Isn’t Mill Cottage big for one person?” Bernice pushed in the hope she could change his mind so they didn’t have to move.

 

Robert nodded. “I’m moving back with my fiancé.” He decided there was no harm in the village getting used to the idea of his return.

 

“Fiance? Aren’t you still married?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t think that stops me getting engaged?” He answered sarcastically.

 

Bernice pardoned herself leaving Robert in no doubt where she was heading. He texted Aaron to warn him. He was chatting to Diane when the text came through. Chas and Paddy were having a drink together in the corner, no doubt making plans to keep Robert away.

 

“Diane, big mouth Rob has told Bernice that he’s moving back here with his fiancé. She doesn't know about me.”

 

Diane nodded in understanding, just as Bernice entered the pub.

 

Aaron jumped on Vic as she appeared from the back. “Vic, could you take Chloe and April through the back room for ten minutes? We don’t want to blow our secret just yet.”

 

“Of course!” She smiled.

 

“Mum, have you heard that Robert is buying Mill Cottage?” She asked.

 

“Yes, he told me he was planning to.” Her mum smiled back.

 

“Apparently he's moving back with his fiancé.” Bernice continued not realising that Chrissie had just come into the pub.

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, realising Rob had really dug a hole for himself now.

 

_A- Chrissie is in the pub and she knows. Diane is having to field questions some awkward questions._

_R – I’ll come along now_

_A – Chloe is in the back room, it’s fine!_

Chrissie’s face dropped. “He is engaged already! We’re not even divorced yet. Who is she?”

 

Diane replied. “He hasn’t really said much.”

 

“I thought I’d seen the last of him. Why does he have to come back to the village?”

 

Diane was annoyed and defended him. “To be fair, this is his home. He has every right to come back to his family.”

 

“His family? Do you think he’s ever really cared about you.” Chrissie fired back.

 

“He’s changed recently. He realises that he's made mistakes in his life and he's trying to move on with his life, maybe you should do the same.”

 

Chrissie smirked. “No doubt it'll be some rich gullible woman who he’s leeching off.”

 

Robert entered the pub, much to the dismay of Paddy and Chas. “Oh great!” Chas sighed. She went over to Aaron who was sat watching events unfold.

 

“Aaron, why don’t you go through the back?” She tried to guide him through the bar.

 

“No it’s fine. I can be in the same room as him you know. We’ve both moved on.” He replied.

 

The argument became very heated. Chrissie was going off at him. “Robert, leave the village or you'll regret it?”

 

“Are you threatening me in front of all these witnesses? Chrissie, please let’s just agree to be civil so both get on with our lives.”

 

“I’m going to make sure that your fiancé knows what you're really like. You won’t be laughing then.” She stormed out of the pub.

 

“Are you ok?” Diane asked him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think this move is going to prove very interesting.” Robert smiled, but then noticed the evil stares coming from Chas.

 

 

A few days later, Robert was driving along the track to the Gallacher Farm when suddenly a man jumped out onto the road frantically waving his arms.

 

“Help.” He was drenched and shivering.

 

“We have just skidded on some ice down a ditch. There’s a man in the river. I tried but couldn’t free him.”

 

Robert jumped out of the car. “I’ll go down for him. Call an ambulance. See if you can get anyone from the farm to come up.” He grabbed the man a blanket, passed the man his phone and headed down to the fast flowing ice river with some rope.

 

He immediately recognized the car. It was Paddy.

 

“Paddy.” He shouted as loud as he could but there was no response.

 

 

 

Robert panicked. He tied some rope around a nearby tree and then around his waist. He then plunged into the water. The car was filling up with water fast and he could see through the window that Paddy was unconscious.

 

The driver door wouldn’t budge so he swam around to the open passenger door. He managed to grab hold off Paddy’s jacket and he pulled on it as hard as he could. Eventually he freed him and pulled him out of the car. The icy water was starting to affect him, he could feel his legs and arms tiring and the effort to move Paddy was becoming increasingly difficult. Eventually he managed to get them both to the bank but then he passed out.

 

The next thing he knew he was on a hospital trolley attached to machines and surrounded by staff. He looked over and noticed that Paddy was in the bed next to him. He was awake and was chatting to the nurses.

 

“Where are we?” Robert asked.

 

“You are at Hotten General. You passed out whilst trying to rescue Mr Kirk. You’re both very lucky to be alive. The rope you used saved you both.” The doctor explained. “You will both need to stay in for a few hours to make sure you are not suffering any long term effects of hypothermia.”

 

Once the room was vacated by the medical staff, there was an eerie silence as Paddy and Robert were left alone.

 

Paddy was the first to speak up. “I heard what you did. Thank you!” “Anyone would do the same thing.” Robert played down what he had done.

 

“It doesn’t change the fact you risked your life to save mine. I just want to move on Robert. Can we agree that this wipes the slate clean? We don’t need to dwell on it any longer.”

 

Suddenly Aaron appeared. “Hi.” he said sheepishly as he noticed Robert signaling with his eyes for him to go to Paddy.

 

Aaron smiled at Paddy. “What happened?”

 

“My car skidded on some ice and ended up in a river. How did you know where I was?”

 

“Robert texted me to say you were in hospital. The nurse said they can’t get in touch with Rhona.”

 

“She is on a remote farm checking out the sheep. Her phone will be out of range.”

 

Robert heard a familiar laugh so he headed out to see who Chloe had charmed this time. “I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes.”

 

Chloe’s face lit up when she saw Robert. “Daddy, I’m so happy to see you.”

 

Aaron hugged Paddy. “You feel cold.” He said cheekily.

 

“You are so funny!” Paddy rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry you got dragged into Robert’s presence again. He saved my life, Aaron and we have called a truce. I hope you are not too mad after everything he did to hurt you.”

 

“Robert and me are fine. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Chloe ran into the room closely followed by a pursuing Robert. She ran right in front of the nurse.

 

“Come here now!” Robert said firmly. “You cannot go running around. It’s a hospital, not a softplay.”

 

Paddy immediately looked at Aaron with concern. “I think you need to take Chloe home before she gets into trouble.”

 

Robert scooped her up as she tried to run off again. “Come here.” he ordered.

 

“I am sorry.” She stared at Robert with her little pout. “I will be good.”

 

“I really think Chloe needs to leave now.” Aaron could see the growing worry in Paddy’s eyes.

 

“Paddy, he’s her dad.” Aaron announced, seeing realization hit the vet’s face.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Robert is her dad. Mike was just a cover.” Aaron admitted.

 

“So that means you’re engaged to Robert?”

 

“Yes.” He couldn’t give Paddy eye contact.

 

“How, when?”

 

“I overheard you tell mum months ago that you’d seen him at a farm so I found out where you’d been. I tricked him into meeting me. I was so angry about the lodge and your accident and I needed to tell him. Anyway to cut a long story short it was clear he’d changed so much and what can I say but I fell in love with him even more.” Aaron explained before waiting for the expletive filled response.

 

“Aaron, as I said you cannot help you fall for, although I would choose anyone other than Robert Sugden for you. But I can see he’s changed and so have you. It’s strange but your relationship with Mike didn’t make sense. Everyone can see how happy you are at the minute but there’s no spark whatsoever with Mike.”

 

“Are you going to tell your mum?” Paddy continued.

 

“No we will, but not yet. Chloe has to be protected from the animosity. We’re moving to Mill Cottage next week. Diane, Vic and Adam know about Chloe and we think she would be better amongst family.”

 

“Do you want me to have a word for you? I’m still not happy about the situation but after the disaster, I can see you need to grasp happiness whilst you can.”

 

“No, I’ll tell her before we move.” Aaron smiled.

 

Robert came in the room with a giggling Chloe in his arms. “She charmed me what can I say?”

 

“He knows, Rob!” Aaron took Chloe off him and gave them some space.

 

Robert smiled and held out his hand. “I’m truly sorry for everything and I know you will never like me but could you try and tolerate me, just for Aaron and Chloe.”

 

Paddy nodded, taking his hand. “Ok, but if you ever hurt him again?”

 

“I won’t. Chloe and Aaron are my life and I would never hurt them.”

 

 

A few days later, Aaron was back in the village with Chloe. Chas joined him while he was watching April and Chloe playing together on the playground. “Mum, can I have a word with you? I need to talk to you about something.” he asked nervously.

 

But they were soon interrupted by an excitable Chloe who jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Can we stay all afternoon? April is my best friend.” Chloe shouted.

 

“It’s a bit cold. We’ll stay a while longer. Go and play with April.”

 

“Thanks Daddy Aaron!” Chloe hugged him again, before running off to play.

 

“Oh god, that’s why you’re with him aren’t you?” Chas had just had a sudden realization. “You’ve become so attached to Chloe that you don’t want to end it.”

 

“You don’t know what you are talking about?”

 

“Aaron, ever since you started telling me about Chloe, your face has lit up. You adore her, don’t you.”

 

“Of course I do. Look at her, she is amazing.” Aaron had a tear in his eye. “But I adore her dad too. He means everything to me.”

 

“Anyone can see that’s not true. You let him cheat on you with Finn, you let him dump his kid on you whenever he feels like it. You need to listen to me before this goes too far. That little girl has just lost her mum and has now become so attached to you that she is calling you Daddy. You need to distance yourself. It is not fair to you and it is certainly not fair to her.”

 

“Mum, you don’t know what you are talking about.” He retaliated.

 

“Yes I do. You do know Finn is in the US with Mike right now, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, I know.” He did not know what else to say. He was so sick of fighting over some lies. “Can you just listen for a few minutes and I will explain.”

 

“You can’t make any more excuses for him. And you are going to put up with that, are you? He steps on you like a doormat and you let him. I cannot let you go on like this.”

 

“You will never accept who I am with, will you?”

 

“Aaron… love. You have made some bad choices lately but it can still be fixed. Say goodbye to Mike and Chloe before it goes too far.” Chas begged him.

 

“Stay out of my life, mum. I will never say goodbye to Chloe. She is my daughter too.” He shouted.

 

“Aaron, her dad loves another man.”

 

“No he doesn’t.” Chloe screamed. “Daddy loves Aaron. They’re getting married.”

 

Chas panicked realising what had happened. “Oh sweetheart, I didn’t mean it.” She went to put her arm out to comfort her but she flinched and just ran out of the park right in front of an incoming car.

 

Everything happened so quickly. The brakes screeched and Chloe was left lying on the ground.

 

“Call an ambulance!” Aaron screamed realising he didn’t have his phone on him.

 

Chas got her phone and out and dialed 999. Aaron scooped her up and look round in a panic. “We can’t wait.” He noticed Paddy at his house. “Paddy bring your car.”

 

Paddy realized what had happened. “She has hit her head badly. We need to get her to the hospital.” Aaron climbed in the back holding her across his lap.

 

“Mum, give me your phone. I need to call her dad.”

 

There was no answer. “He’s out of area.” He comforted Chloe who was whimpering a little more.

 

“I don’t think the car hit her. She seems to bang her head off the road.” Chas added in tears.

 

Aaron dialed again and this time it connected. “Chloe has had an accident. She ran in front of a car, fell over and banged her head. Paddy’s taking us to Hotten General. Meet us there.”

 

“Well it’s going to take him a long while to get there.”

 

“Mum, can you shut up for two seconds.”

 

They arrived and Aaron carried her into A&E where they were ushered to a room. A doctor came in immediately. “Are you her family?” Chas stayed with Paddy in the waiting room.

 

“I am her dad’s partner. Her dad is on his way. He’ll be here in 10 minutes.”

 

Aaron told the doctor what happened. The doctor came into examine her when Robert suddenly appeared. “Hi Chlo!”

 

“Hi daddy. I missed you.” Chloe reached up and hugged him as he bent over the bed.

 

“Is she ok?” Robert asked.

 

The doctor finished his examination. “She seems fine. She will have a large bump in the morning. Her arm is scraped. Watch her for the 24 hours. If she becomes unwell, bring her back immediately. Here's a head injury card. You need to look out for confusion, dizziness and if asleep make sure she’s rousable.” The Doctor explained. “I’ll get a nurse to come and dress her arm."

 

They sat down and waited for the nurse. “Aaron, I’ve been thinking about this and I’m fed up with all these lies. We are going to walk out of here as a family and I don’t care what anyone says.”

 

“I am going to see mum. I’ll tell her to back off.” Aaron smiled.

 

Chas got out of her seat the moment she saw her son appear. “How is she Aaron? I’m so sorry.”

 

Aaron put his arm up to calm her down. “She’s fine, mum. Just a bump to her head. She can go home as soon as the nurse has dressed her elbow. Right, we need to call a ceasefire. I’m not going to allow Chloe to be upset anymore. She has been through enough. Can we agree to end the fighting and arguing?”

 

“Of course we can.” Chas hugged him. “Get back to Chloe if you want.” “Her dad’s with her!” he replied waiting for reaction.

 

“But he’s in Miami with Finn.” Chas looked so confused.

 

“Mum, in a few moments, you will want to ask me lots of questions. I’d appreciate it if you could back off until we have time alone in the village. Chloe thinks me and her dad are on the verge of splitting up so you can tell her you made a mistake but apart from that please leave any digs till we get home.” Aaron ordered her.

 

Then Robert appeared right in front of Chas with Chloe holding on for him for dear life. “You were so brave.”

 

“So were you daddy?” She hugged him tightly. “Aaron can you tell your mummy that daddy and you are not splitting up?” She asked.

 

“Chas, why don’t you come back to the village with us? You can tell Chloe on the way back.” Robert suggested calmly offering an olive branch.

 

“Ok, sweetheart. I can tell you how I made a mistake.”

 

She sat back in the car totally puzzled by the turn of events, her mind processing what this meant…

 

 

 

Chloe was making the 20 minute journey complicated to say the least with her endless questions about the ‘nasty’ thing Chas had said about her dads.

 

“So are you still getting married?” Chloe asked.

 

Aaron looked across at Robert from the passenger seat. “Yes, definitely but you know it’s not going to happen for a while?”

 

He looked around to see his mum’s expression. He could not work out if she was more confused or angry.

 

“Yes I know. Can I wear a dress and carry some flowers?” She asked in her cute voice.

 

“Of course you can, sweetie.” Robert smiled through the rear view mirror at her.

 

“Are you coming to the wedding? You can sit next to me if you like!” Chas smiled. “That would be lovely.”

 

Aaron breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled up outside the Woolpack. Robert grabbed Chloe and took her in the kitchen where Vic was. “Vic, can you look after her for five minutes. It’s hit the fan. Chas knows and she is going to want answers. Chloe, tell her about how brave you were.”

 

Chas was pacing up and down in the back room glaring at Aaron whilst waiting for Robert to appear.

 

“Before you start.” Chas looked at both of them. “Rob, I just wanted to say how sorry I’m for causing the accident.”

 

Robert shook his head and smiled. “It could’ve happened anytime.”

 

“Ok, mum. Let’s hear it!” Aaron pushed her.

 

“Well you must understand that I’m surprised. Why lie to me and to everyone?” She asked, slight anger evident in her voice.

 

“I might as well get this out of the way.” Aaron replied.

 

“Diane, Vic, Adam and Paddy already know. The reason I waited to tell you is pretty obvious isn’t it? You hate Rob and you’d never accept us being together.”

 

Chas glared at him. “Do you blame me? After all he put you through last year, I’m shocked you would even consider being with him.”

 

“People can change.” Aaron argued back. “Rob has changed beyond recognition. I am not going to continually justify my relationship. I love him, he loves me and we are getting married in the Summer. Chloe is the icing on the cake and we are moving into Mill Cottage next week as a family. If you cannot accept our decisions, I am not going to prolong this conversation.”

 

“Aaron, I think your mum is just worried for you.” Robert defended Chas’s position.

 

“Don’t you stick up for me? Haven’t you done enough to him, why drag him back in. Everything you touch goes to hell.” She exclaimed.

 

Aaron snapped. “Mum, if you insult Rob, you insult me. Maybe you should question if you want to be involved in my life anymore because you’re making it pretty clear you don’t. Rob, let’s go!” he grabbed his hand and led him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Moments later, Paddy sheepishly put his head around the other door. “Hi!” “How could you not tell me about them being back together?” She fired at him.

 

“I only found out a few days ago and I was as shocked as you.”

 

“Did Aaron tell you?” She sounded really annoyed.

 

“No actually, Robert was the person who saved my life last week after my crash into the river. Aaron turned up at the hospital with Chloe and it became clear what was going on.”

 

“So how are we going to tackle this problem?” She asked.

 

Paddy’s face turned serious. “I’ve been thinking about this for days and I think we need to butt out. Whatever we or anyone else does to keep them apart is pointless. They will just gravitate back to each other. You commented how happy Aaron was and I think it’s time we accept that Robert is the reason for that.”

 

Chas was aghast at his suggestion. “After all he has done?”

 

“Yes, he has done some horrible things but people can change and as much as I hate to admit it, I think Robert has changed. That little girl has changed him, I can see it. Just watch them together – Robert clearly dotes on his daughter and Aaron.”

 

“I don’t know if I can ever accept them together.”

 

Paddy looked at her. “I don’t think you have much choice unless you want to lose your son. All you can do is try.”

 

Chas thought long and hard about Paddy’s words after he’d left and she knew he was right.

 

 

Less than a week later, all the papers were signed and the removal van was packed, en route to Emmerdale. Aaron and Robert knew there would be non-stop questions but they decided not to hide their relationship, however they weren’t going to flaunt it either.

 

“We’ve timed today well.” Robert said as they left Gresby for their new life together. “Vic said that Andy only got home a few days ago. He has no idea about us or Chloe.”

 

“I just hope his two months travelling around Oz with Daz has been good for him. He needed to get away and reconnecting with his brother has really cheered him up.” Aaron suggested.

 

“I am sure he’ll be fine.” He replied.

 

It was just over a year since Katie had died and Robert had been an open book since they got back together. He had explained everything about what happened that day at Wiley’s Farm and Aaron knew deep down that it was an accident. They rarely talked about it now.

 

Robert and Aaron pulled up outside Mill Cottage. Chloe would be joining them later when she was dropped off by her new childminder, Susan. Luckily one of the nursery staff had left and set up on her own only a few weeks earlier and it was the perfect solution to any childcare problems. Chloe and Sue had just clicked and they had formed a good friendship with her and her fiancé Lee. It was a perfect setup.

 

The cottage looked even bigger with no furniture in it. “We are going to have to go shopping when we work out what we need.”

 

“As long as we have a bed, a TV and a sofa, and all Chloe’s stuff, I am sure we can cope.” Aaron replied.

 

“You’re right!”

 

“I know I am.” Aaron smirked.

 

There was a knock at the door. It was Adam and Vic. “So when’s the housewarming party?” Adam announced making himself comfortable on one of the unloaded sofas.

 

“Give us a chance!” Robert smiled. “Give us a week or so to get sorted.”

 

“A week? How long does it take to settle in?” Vic huffed. “I’ll even do the cooking.”

 

Vic and Adam soon backed out of helping to unpack and made excuses to leave and were soon headed on their way.

 

There was a knock at the door. Vic went to answer it. “Hi sweetheart!” She smiled at Sue the childminder.

 

“We’ll see you later.” Adam and Vic left.

 

“Are you excited to be in your new house, Chloe?” Sue smiled at her as she let go of her hand, letting her run in and see her dad.

 

“Sue, come in!” Robert smiled as he passed the door with another piece of furniture working out where it was going to go. “Do you want a coffee?”

 

“Why not!” She replied. “This is a nice house. Chloe is so excited about moving in.”

 

He showed her to the kitchen. “I’m so glad she’s happy about it as I thought another move may have been difficult for her, but she has just proved what a star she is.”

 

“Daddy, where’s Aaron.” Chloe asked.

 

“I think he is upstairs unpacking some of your stuff. Why don’t you go and see while I get Sue a drink.” Chloe sped upstairs.

 

“Hey!” Aaron grinned as he saw her. “How do you like your new room?” “It’s fab but it would be even better with Peppa Pig wallpaper.” She replied.

 

“Well, we’ll get everything unpacked and then we can talk to your dad about putting up some new wallpaper. I’m sure you can work your magic on him and convince him.”

 

Aaron left Chloe checking out her room and headed downstairs to join Robert and Sue. They chatted for a while before Sue needed to go.

 

“Thanks for everything, Sue. You have been the best thing ever for Chlo. Don’t ever give up childminding.”

 

“I won’t especially if I keep getting kids like Chloe. By the way I expect an invite to the housewarming party. Anyway, I’ll get out of your way so you can unpack. Aaron, make sure you make Rob do all of the work.” She winked at him as she was shown out of the door by Robert.

 

Sue walked to her car at the end of the driveway.

 

“Excuse me! Can I have a word?” An unfamiliar woman asked.

 

“What about?” Sue asked curiously.

 

“So you’re the other woman. When are you getting married? He is just divorced you know.” Chrissie looked down at Sue’s ring.

 

“Yes, I know.” Sue realized who it was, having heard many stories off Aaron and Robert. “Are you Chrissie by any chance?”

 

“Yes, I’m the poor woman who was married to that cheating bastard. You do know he’s gay, don’t you?”

 

“What does it matter? Why should I care? He is a lovely man.”

 

“Well you don’t know the half of it.”

 

“I don’t care to be honest.” Sue decided not to let on about her real relationship with Robert. She was enjoying this.

 

“You’re making a big mistake. Get out now while you can.”

 

“Look Chrissie. Please don’t stick your nose in where it’s not wanted. My relationship with Rob is not your concern.” Sue headed into the car and drove off. She noticed a mad looking Chrissie in her rear view mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Aaron, can we go to the pub? April said she was going there tonight?” Chloe fluttered her eyelashes at him.

 

Aaron looked at Robert. He looked back. “Would you mind? I’m going to be on hours trying to sort out this broadband problem. Last time I was on hold for 45 minutes. I’ll join you when I manage to talk to someone.”

 

“How did we cope before wifi?” Aaron laughed as he grabbed Chloe’s coat and they walked over to the pub.

 

The minute they were in the door, Chloe flew over when she saw April sitting in a booth.

 

Aaron headed to the bar. “Hi mum, can I have an orange juice and a pint please?”

 

She looked at him. “Settling in ok?” She asked with a sarcastic undertone.

 

“Yes, thanks! Chloe loves it here. You can come over and visit anytime.” Aaron said trying to make the peace.”

 

“I’m sure Rob would be happy if I turned up.” She rolled her eyes and went off to grab the drinks.

 

When she came back, she explained. “Look I’m sorry. Paddy gave me a lecture this afternoon saying I had to make an effort. It’s so hard though after everything that man has done to you and other people.”

 

Aaron give a conciliatory smile. “Mum, a few months ago, I’d have been the first to agree with you but he’s changed so much and I’m happier than I’ve ever been. I love you and don’t want to argue over this anymore.”

 

She nodded. “I know! It’s hard though. How about me and you don’t fall out over this? You’re going to have to give me time coming round to the idea of you and Rob being together.”

 

“What’s this about you and him getting married?” She asked.

 

“We’re engaged but we’ve not set a date yet. I think it’ll be in a few months. I want to be a proper dad to Chloe. She’s so amazing.”

 

Chas smiled. “I can’t argue with that. April and Chloe are as thick as thieves.” He looked over and noticed Marlon had joined them.

 

“April, you can come and visit me. We live down the road now.” Chloe said. “Ask your daddy if you can come later.” Chloe looked at Marlon.

 

“Daddy, can I… please?” April pleaded with Marlon.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine but I need to talk to your daddy first.”

 

“Ask daddy Aaron.” Chloe pointed over to Aaron.

 

“What about your mummy?” April asked.

 

“My mummy went to heaven and now I have two daddies.” Chloe explained.

 

“So is Aaron your daddy?” April asked.

 

“Yes, he is! I can’t say my proper daddy’s name. It begins with an ‘r’...”

 

“No, I think your daddy’s name is Mike.” Marlon smiled. “It begins with a ‘m’.”

 

Chloe looked so confused. “Who’s Mike? Aaron…” She shouted.

 

Aaron came over. “How do you say my daddy’s name again? Tell April’s dad.”

 

He smiled at Marlon. “He’s called Robert!”

 

Marlon shot a puzzled look at Aaron. “Robert?”

 

“Yes, Robert Sugden.” Aaron replied. “It’s a long story.”

 

He could see Marlon puzzling over it. “Look, I’ll tell you later.”

 

“My daddies are getting married in the summer. Aaron, can April come now and see my new bedroom?”

 

Aaron’s phone beeped. He opened the text message. “Oh god, Adam is struggling with a delivery.

 

I’ll have to go.” He got up and looked over at mum who was busy at the bar.

 

“Marlon, could you do me a huge favour? April can go over to ours with Chloe but could you drop them off? Robert’s in.” Marlon nodded.

 

Aaron finished his pint and ran out of the door. “Thanks mate! You’re a lifesaver.” He patted Marlon on the shoulder.

 

April grabbed her dad’s hand and Chloe’s. “Ok, let’s go!”

 

Marlon walked down the drive and knocked. Robert was on the phone when he answered. He gave Marlon a puzzled look as he ended his call.

 

“Robert, I’m sorry to bother you but Aaron asked if I could bring these two back here. He got called to the scrapyard in an emergency. April wants to see Chloe’s room.”

 

“Of course! Come in.” The girls were suddenly fleeing past Robert and heading upstairs. “Chlo, be careful with all the boxes.”

 

“Yes daddy!” She screamed excitedly.

 

“Marlon, would you like a coffee? I’m sure I can find some cups and a kettle somewhere.”

 

Marlon was still shell-shocked. “Yes, why not?” he smiled. “Nice choice of house although it must be a stepdown from Home Farm.”

 

Robert smiled. “I’ve come to realise lately that it’s the people who make the home. Believe me Aaron is a lot easier to live with than Chrissie and Lawrence. All I want to do is make a nice home for Chloe. She lost her mother a few months ago and as you’ll know it can be hard to help your child deal with it.”

 

“Yes, definitely. I didn’t know you were a dad.”

 

“I didn’t know until a few weeks before Christmas. It was a complete shock but she’s the best thing to ever happen to me.”

 

“Well, April would agree. Maybe she can help Chloe with the loss of her mum.”

 

“That would be great. I must admit, this parenting thing is a steep learning curve but I’m sure we’ll get there. Aaron’s great with her.” He beamed with pride.

 

“I can see that. Why all the secrecy?” Marlon asked.

 

“Chas can’t stand me. I hurt Aaron so much before I skipped town and she’ll never accept us. I just wanted to take the heat off us when we got back together.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll come round.”

 

Robert smiled. “I’d love it if she did but I won’t be holding my breath.”

 

They had been chatting for an hour when Aaron arrived back. “Hi mate!” He said to Marlon as he entered the sitting room.

 

“We’re just comparing notes on how to deal with a child losing their parent.” Robert explained.

 

“And guess what Chloe has invited herself for a sleepover already so we can hit the pub for a few if you like.” Robert continued.

 

“Are you sure, Marlon?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yes, it’ll be great. April was just saying how fed up she is of Arthur and she misses having a girl to play with. Carly’s coming round for pizza anyway.”

 

“You and Carly.” Aaron suggested there was more to it.

 

“Yes, we’re dating but we’re taking it slow. April loves her but I don’t want to confuse her.” Marlon was going red.

 

“Kids are resilient.” Robert suggested. “I mean Aaron moved in with me after only a few weeks of Chloe living with me and she dotes on him.”

 

“I know. Look, shall I just take Chloe now and you could get a few of those boxes unpacked.” Marlon got up.

 

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked. “Look why doesn’t April come next weekend for a sleepover. We should be unpacked by then.”

 

Marlon smiled. “That would be fantastic.”

 

Robert and Aaron were soon left alone. “We have a choice. Should we unpack those boxes or we could christen the house.” Aaron winked at him as they ran upstairs.

 

A few hours later, Robert and Aaron headed to the pub for a drink.

 

There were a few gasps of surprise as Robert entered the pub. They’d decided not to hide their relationship but they weren’t going to flaunt it either. People would find out about it in their own time.

 

Aaron headed over to the bar where his mum and Diane were serving.

 

“Mum, could we have two pints please?” Aaron asked.

 

“Yeah sure. Where’s Chloe?” Chas asked.

 

“She talked Marlon into a sleepover at April’s.” He replied. “We’re just here for a few and then we’ve got to get back and unpack.”

 

“Look I’m going to make an effort with Robert.” Chas told him. “Don’t expect miracles though.”

 

“That’s all I ask. You’ll see he’s changed.” Aaron smiled as he grabbed the drinks. “Join us for one later.”

 

She nodded and headed off to serve Cain who’d just come in with Moira.

 

“Hi sis!” He noticed Robert sitting with Aaron in the corner. “What’s the story over there? When did Sudgen get back in town?”

 

Chas looked at him and replied quietly. “He’s bought Mill Cottage and they’ve both moved in. They’ve been back together for a while now.”

 

“You’re kidding. I thought it was just a fling.” Cain commented. “You can’t trust Robert.”

 

“He’s changed Cain and he’s got a little girl now. She’s called Chloe, her mum died and he’s raising her. I wasn’t happy about it at first but it seems the reason Aaron’s been in such a good mood for months is because of his new family set up.”

 

Cain grabbed his drinks and sat down next to Moira, telling her all about the gossip. He got up and sat next to Robert who flinched.

 

“What’s up!” Aaron asked.

 

“I’m just here to make a peace offering. I know Robert and I’ve not hit it off recently but I’d like us to move on. But Sugden if you mess my nephew around, you’ll have me to answer to.” Cain threatened.

 

Robert smiled and relaxed a little. “I’d never hurt, Aaron. I love him.” Aaron loved to hear those words and he never thought he’d hear Robert admit them in public.

 

 

 

“You’ve got a nerve showing your face around here.” Andy had stormed over as soon as he had set his sights on his brother. “Chrissie told me you were back in the village. Why can’t you do us all a favour and leave.”

 

“Andy, I didn’t come here for trouble. I moved back to spend more time nearer family and I still count you as part of that family.”

 

“You made Katie out to be a liar and treated your wife like something you’ve stepped on.” The volume of his voice was attracting attention. “Since when did you ever care about family? You’ll never care about anyone but yourself.”

 

“You’d be surprised.” Robert smiled as he noticed Chrissie pulling Andy back. “Just leave him, he’s not worth it. His new woman will soon find out what he’s like. Does she know about you and Aaron? I’m sure she’d be thrilled to know you’re hanging around with your boyfriend.” Chrissie was continuing where his brother left off.

 

“Look Chrissie, I came here to have a peaceful drink and we’re divorced now so it’s of no concern to you how I run my life.”

 

“We’ll see.” Chrissie said as she stormed off.

 

A few days later, it became apparent that Andy had moved in with Chrissie and wasn’t spending much time in the village, as he didn’t want to have to bump into Robert.

 

“Can we go to the park, daddy Aaron?” Chloe asked him just after Robert had left for a meeting in Bradford. It didn’t take much to convince him, just a flutter of her eye lashes were usually enough to sway him.

 

“Ok, we’ll go now but I need you to stay with Nana Chas a little later as I need to go to work and help out Uncle Adam.”

 

“I have lots of family now, don’t I?”

 

“Yeah you do. There’s so many people who love you and that’s why we moved here.”

 

“I like it here.” She smiled at him as they headed down to the park.

 

He noticed a familiar figure pushing the swing. “Hi Debbie, how was the holiday?”

 

“Great, thanks! The kids had a fantastic time. Is this Chloe, who I’ve been hearing so much about?”

 

“Yeah it is.” He replied.

 

“Chloe, why don’t you go and play with your cousin.” He said without thinking. “His name’s

Jack and he’s the same age as you.”

 

Chloe ran off excitedly as Aaron took a seat next to Debbie.

 

“Things must be getting serious with her dad.”

 

“Yeah we’re getting married in a few months so I’ll probably adopt Chloe at some point. She’s amazing.” Aaron beamed.

 

“Married? I didn’t know it was that serious. You’ll have to introduce us sometime especially if he’s becoming part of the Dingle clan.”

 

He could see a puzzled loom on Debbie’s face.

 

 

“Mike’s not her dad. Robert is. I was just covering up the fact I was back with him as I knew mum and Paddy would freak. He’s moved back to the village… into Mill Cottage with me and Chloe.”

 

“I miss all the gossip, so wait a minute… you’re marrying Robert?”

 

“Yep.” He smiled. “Chloe’s really changed him.”

 

“I never thought I would see you as the marrying type so it must be serious.”

 

“It is! At least our families seem to be accepting it.” He explained.

 

Chloe came over with an excited Jack. “Mum, Chloe is coming to play at ours now.” He said.

 

Aaron laughed. “Since when did three year olds arrange their own social lives?”

 

Debbie smiled. “Look, why don’t you let her. I’m not busy.”

 

“That would be great actually as Rob is off at a business meeting and I could do with getting up to the scrapyard to get stuff sorted for the delivery later.”

 

“I'll give you a call if there’s any problems.” Debbie commented.

 

 

 

A few hours later, Aaron stared at his text. “What would you do, Adam?”

 

“I’d just send him.”

 

“But he’ll freak when he finds out. He’s not keen on surprises.”

 

A – Chloe is playing with Jack at Debbie’s house. Could you pick her up? Xxx

 

R- Yeah sure. See you at home. I’ll cook tonight. Love you xxx

 

 

He put the mobile down and hoped his plan didn’t backfire.

 

Robert was looking forward to their first weekend in the village so headed over to pick up Chloe and tell her about his plans for the weekend.

 

He knocked on the door and was surprised to see an unexpected face answering the door.

“Andy! What are you doing here?” Robert exclaimed.

 

“I’m spending time with my children, what the hell are you doing here?” Andy asked.

 

“What do you think?” Robert asked puzzled by the question. “I’m here for Chloe.” He walked past Andy and headed into the living room.

 

“Why would you be picking Chloe up?”

 

“Because Aaron asked me to. He’s caught up at the scrapyard and texted me. Does it matter anyway, where is she?”

 

“She’s upstairs with Jack.” Andy picked up his phone.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m not happy about this. I don’t understand why Aaron would ask you to pick Chloe up. I’m not about to hand her over to you.” Andy explained.

 

“What are you on about, Andy?” Just then Chloe ran down the stairs. “Daddy…” She launched herself into Robert’s arms.

 

Andy realised what was happening, the colour draining from his face with shock as soon as he clocked resemblance between his brother and the young girl…

 

“You have a daughter.” Andy announced in shock.

 

“Yeah, I do. Chloe, I want you to meet your uncle Andy. He’s my brother.” He smiled at her as an even bigger smile appeared on her face.

 

“Daddy, I asked Santa for a bigger family and he’s still bringing me presents. It’s like Christmas again.”

 

Robert could see there were questions by his face. “Chlo, I think Jack’s waiting for you upstairs.

 

Why don’t you go and play?” She ran upstairs excitedly.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Andy started. “But I don’t get why you had Aaron looking after her.”

 

“Aaron and I are together… in fact we’re getting married in the Summer when we’ve settled in here.”

 

“Married? He was just a mistake, wasn’t he?”

 

“If I had a penny for every time someone reminded me of what I said, I’d be a rich man.” He smirked. “No, Andy. He was never a mistake. I fell in love with him a few weeks after we started our affair. I should never have married Chrissie; she didn’t deserve any of it.”

 

“What about Katie? Did she deserve to be treated as a liar?”

 

“Andy, I am so sorry for what happened to Katie but be honest who would admit to an affair. That’s no excuse for cheating and I know you’re not surprised with my track record.” Robert explained as honestly as he could.

 

“But you’ll be cheating on Aaron when someone better comes along.” Andy applied, slight anger evident in his voice.

 

“Aaron is my world.” He said with such sincerity. “He’s everything to me and something I won’t knowingly put at risk. We’re a family now. Chloe loves him and as far as I’m concerned he’s her dad.”

 

“I really don’t know what to say, Rob.” Andy was lost for words.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “It’ll be Chrissie. She said she was coming to keep me company whilst I babysat.” He explained. “Why don’t you go out the back way?”

 

“Andy, I’m not running anymore. If you and Chrissie are happy, who am I to stand in the way.”

 

“Will you tell her about Chloe as she’s determined to get revenge? She thinks you’re seeing a woman who came out of your house.”

 

“You mean Sue. She’s the childminder for Chloe. Look, why don’t you let her in and I’ll have a word.”

 

Andy nodded and answered the door. He was greeted with a kiss from Chrissie.

 

“Chrissie, come in. There’s someone who wants to talk to you.” He pointed to Robert who was sat down on the sofa.

 

“We’ve got nothing to say.”

 

“I think we have Chrissie. Andy, why don’t you leave us for five minutes?”

 

Andy nodded and headed upstairs to play with Chloe and Jack.

 

“Just because Andy fell for your lies, doesn’t mean I will.” Chrissie took a seat, albeit reluctantly.

 

“First off, I just wanted to apologise abou how I treated you during our marriage. It was unforgiveable.”

 

“You’re just trying to alleviate your conscience. Your new woman will soon know what you’re like. You don’t deserve love from anyone, you never have.” She replied with venom. “You destroyed my life so I’ll destroy yours.” The anger in her voice was becoming increasingly obvious.

 

“Chrissie, can we keep it down?” He looked upstairs hoping Chloe wouldn’t be able to hear. She realised this. “Your new fancy woman is upstairs isn’t she?” “No, she’s not.”

 

“I’m going to see.” She stood at the bottom of stairs. “You can come down now.” She shouted loudly.

 

Robert panicked. “Look I’ll go and get her but you need to lower your tone. She’s sensitive.” “Oh my god, I don’t believe I’m hearing this.”

 

He went upstairs and appeared a few minutes later with Chloe. He could see the immediate look of shock on Chrissie’s face.

 

“Who’s this, Daddy?”

 

“This is Chrissie. She’s promised not to shout anymore so you don’t get poorly ears.” Robert whispered in the hush tone he used with his daughter.

 

“Hello Chrissie. Is she part of the family too?” Chloe laughed.

 

“No, she used to be part of my family but she’s not anymore. But I would like her to be my friend but she can’t decide.”

 

“Chrissie, my daddy would be a good friend for you. He’s really nice you know.” She smiled at her.

 

Chrissie knelt down and smiled. “It’s lovely to meet you, Chloe. Why don’t you go back upstairs and I’ll talk to your dad about being friends?”

 

As soon as Chloe was out of earshot, the questions began. “I can see she’s yours but where did she come from?”

 

“Her mum and me had a brief fling before I started dating you, she got pregnant but didn’t tell me. Anyway last November, I get a phone call from Social Services to say her mum had overdosed and died, so could I take her in. She’s amazing.” His face lit up when he talked about her.

 

“So why did you move back?”

 

“To be near family. I miss them and I need to put down some roots somewhere for Chloe so I

 

thought why not here. I was serious about us becoming friends… maybe one day anyway. I hurt you, I know that and it’s no doubt hard for you to see me in the village, but I have Chloe to think about now.”

 

“Yes, well it doesn’t help when you’re flaunting some new woman about. You’re obviously over your gay phase.”

 

“Chrissie, she’s called Sue and she’s Chloe’s childminder. She’s married. I’m not gay, I never was. I am bisexual, however and it’s something I’ve always been. It’s just taken me a long time to come to terms with it. I should never have married you. I did love you but my feelings for Aaron were just too overpowering to ignore. That doesn’t make it right but it might help you to understand that I never meant to hurt you. There was never anyone else but him.

 

“But he was just a fling! Why throw it all away for him?”

 

“Because I love him more than I ever have anyone and I always will.” He admitted. “We’re back together and we’re getting married at some point.”

 

“And what… you expect me to congratulate you both. You betrayed me.”

 

“I know but you know what… this has to be the end. No more revenge. I’ll stay out of your way.”

 

“Good plan.” She got up and stormed out of the door.

 

As she headed down the path, she came across Aaron. “You’re welcome to him. He’ll do the same to you.”

 

“No he won’t.” Aaron replied quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

 

“I think I know him better than you ever will.” Chrissie fired at him.

 

“I don’t think so but you know what… I know how he feels about me and that’s all that matters to me.”

 

“We’ll see. You’ll never make it down the aisle. He’ll soon get bored and be chasing someone else. Mark my words!”

 

Aaron put his hands in his pocket, smirked and headed up to the open door.

 

“What’s going on here? You look like you need a hug.” He held his arms open to welcome Rob into them…

 

 

 

Saturday August 6th 2016

 

Chloe couldn’t contain her excitement as she ran around with April in the playground next to the church. “Chloe, come here now! Your dress will get dirty.” Chas shouted as she ran after her but Chloe kept managing to evade her outstretched arms.

 

Meanwhile back at the pub, Aaron was downing a pint as Adam tried to calm him. “You’ll be fine. It’s all over before you know it.”

 

“I never thought I would get married. What if I’m making the wrong decision?” There was panic on his face.

 

“Don’t be silly, man. You and Robert are one of the happiest couples I know… well when you’re not fighting.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “I don’t mean Robert, I mean about getting married. We’re happy now… what difference will a piece of paper make?”

 

“You’ll feel different believe me.” Adam smiled. “I didn’t think I would but you just feel more connected and especially with Chloe, you’ll be more like a family. You won’t regret it, I promise you.”

 

Aaron took a deep breath and patted Adam on the back. “Thanks, mate. I think it’s just pre-wedding nerves. I wish we’d just eloped to Vegas but Diane and mum put so much pressure on us to stay local.”

 

Meanwhile back at Mill Cottage, Andy was pouring a whiskey for his brother. “You can do this, Rob.”

 

“Can I? You know what happened last time I did this. It went spectacularly wrong.” “Yeah but you’re not going to cheat on Aaron, are you?”

 

“Never!” Robert replied, shock that such an idea would even cross Andy’s mind. “He’s the one for me and always will be.”

 

“Everyone knows that including Aaron. I never thought I would see you settle with someone. Aaron has really changed you, hasn’t he?”

 

“Yeah he has. He’s changed my life.” Robert blushed. “I can’t imagine life without him and Chloe.”

 

“Well, you’ve just answered your own question.”

 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Andy went to answer it. “Are you ready?” A familiar voice asked.

 

“Yeah I think so.” He replied. “Rob, come on. It’s now or never. I’ll be shot as your best man if I don’t get you to church on time.”

 

“Actually would you mind if I had a few minutes alone with Robert.” Chrissie asked as she walked in the door.

 

“Yes of course.” Andy smiled. “I’ll just make sure that Debbie has the kids sorted.” He headed over to see her.

 

Chrissie smiled at Robert. “So your big day is finally here. You look handsome and a little less flustered than you were at our wedding.”

 

“Thank you!” Robert said quietly, bowing his head not quite sure what else he should say.

 

“Look I just wanted to say that you’re doing the right thing. It’s taken me months to work out why you had an affair with Aaron. But seeing you around the village with him, it’s become startlingly clear. The way you look at him, the way you are with him…. it was never like that for us, was it?

 

I can see you’re happy like I am with Andy. I think sometimes it’s just better to admit something was not meant to be. Aaron and you are meant to be, so be happy!” She leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Robert took a deep breath and headed out of the door.

 

Aaron was stood outside the church waiting for his husband-to-be to arrive. April and Chloe were still running amok outside. He looked over to see his mum smiling at him.

 

“Hi love. Adam told me you were nervous.”

 

“It’s that obvious?” He asked.

 

“yeah it is!” She laughed. “But for what it’s worth, I think you’re making the right decision and I bet you never thought you would hear that coming from me. I never expected to say it, but Robert and Chloe have changed your life. I’ve watched you with them and you’re the happiest I’ve ever seen you. If they make you happy, how can I not be happy for you? I’m proud of you, love.” She hugged him.

 

Aaron felt his cheeks become wet as he saw Robert approaching. “Look what you’ve made me do now.”

 

Robert walked over, smiled and kissed Aaron gently on the wetness. “Hi.. ready!”

 

“Yeah definitely.” He smiled as he shouted over to Chloe. “Chloe, are we going to do this?”

 

“Yes!” Chloe screamed excitedly as she entered the church holding both their hands.

 

Twenty minutes later, she handed over the rings to Aaron and Robert as they confirmed their love and commitment to each other before sealing their union with a kiss.

 

“Can we have everyone’s attention before you leave the church?” Robert announced, perking the interest of the guests.

 

“We’d just like to announce that Aaron has formally adopted Chloe and she’s now known as Chloe Livesy-Sugden.” Robert beamed, looking down at a blushing daughter.

 

The cheers went up in response and continued as the family of three headed out of the church to face their new lives together.

 

Tentative steps had now become bold strides…

 

 

THE END


End file.
